Turnabout RWBY
by Apollo The Hedgehog
Summary: While on vacation at Vale, Phoenix meets some... "interesting" girls, to say the least. But, with their teammate and close friend on the line, its up to Mr. Wright to find the Ultimate Justice: The Truth. Now with more Plot and Stories!
1. Chapter 1

Turnabout Yellow

******A/N: Just a quick before mention: The time setting of this is after Dual Destines Finishes, and After RWBY Volume 1 finishes. Phoenix decides to go on Vacation to Vale. Enjoy!**

Phoenix finally got all of his luggage into his hotel room. He was happy to finally get to this vacation place. _Man, after 35 years of living on this Earth, I finally get to take a vacation that doesn't involve a lawyer related incident taking place. Knock on wood, heh heh... _Phoenix quickly got up and knocked on the nearby desk that was next to his bed. He REALLY didn't want to be a lawyer this week, and he didn't think he would. Nothing too major has never happened here. And, if anything did, the nearby academy would take care of it. Yes, this was the perfect vacationing spot for him. He did feel a tinge of regret for Apollo and Athena, having them both baby-sit Trucy while he was gone for the week. But, hey: this was his first vacation. He has the right to enjoy it!

He then took note of his room, and saw that there was a nearby brochure. He looked to see if there was a map, and, of course, there was. Vale was a pretty small place, after all. Shouldn't be too hard to find something. _Hmm... where to go first..._ _Oh! Theres a coffee shop just 2 blocks away! Score! _Because, obviously, people over 30 loved their coffee! _Hey, I'm not that old!_ Phoenix scolded himself... Man, maybe I do need to stop talking to myself in my head. After all, I am on a legal-free vacation!

Phoenix then got in to his attire from his old work place, that bowl... place... whatever. It was shut down shortly after the murder, so he honestly didn't care. The only things he did change about the attire were the hat and sandals. He decided to wear his law shoes, after all, they were the most comfortable shoes he owns. He decided to ditch the hat, because, at least his hair wasn't as bad as antenna boy Justice's was. _Heh heh_. He put his wallet in his pocket, and his lawyer badge in his opposite pocket. He now carried that badge with him everywhere he went. Why? As a symbol. A symbol that he was back. He put the brochure and the key-card in the pocket with the lawyer badge, and left the hotel, letting himself un-pack fully later.

He walked the 2 blocks, and, surprisingly, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Well, besides a man with an all white hat and coat bumped into him, he he shook it off. _He did look pretty young,_ Phoenix thought, _so why did he have a cane?_ But, again, Phoenix shook it off and went into the Coffee Shop. It did look like a normal coffee shop. University girls, everywhere. Mostly white girls with uggs. _Is that the fad nowadays? _Phoenix questioned, _Back in my days we-_ He then remembered Maya and Pearls... _never mind_.He then shuffled over and got in line. He kinda just stood there, listening to the new emerging artist, Casey Lee Williams, singing _Gold. _He didn't mind too much, though. Just wasn't the type of Smooth Jazz he was used too.

Finally, it was his turn in line. He decided to get regular coffee in advance, like he always does. Why? Cuz the original is always the best. As he placed his order, the cashier, relatively young with brown hair, looked at him, his hair, his coat, and back to his hair. "Say... you wouldn't happen to be Phoenix Wright, right?" she asked. Surprised, he responded, "Yes, I am." But really, in his mind, he was going: _Aw Yeah! Rock On! Score One for Trite! I AM getting famous! _He finally came back to his senses as the cashier continued, "Yeah, I am a big fan of your work. Especially that new girl you hired. She has a lot of potential. You should keep her."

"Haha, thanks!" Phoenix replied, as he was handed his coffee. "I hope you have a good day!" He smiled.

"Thanks! You too!" She responded, as she was greeting the next customer. _Now where to sit..._ Phoenix thought, as he looked to any booths that were opened. _There in the back! Which one should I take: The one all alone, or the one that shares a back to those 3 girls staring at me... huh? _Phoenix kinda analyzed the girls sitting there: There were 3 girls: The one by herself had a sort of pale complexion to her This matched with her white dress, almost snow like, with a tinge of blue. Her entire matched, but the weird thing about her was that her pony-tail broke the evenness of her look. There were 2 girls across from her. The one that was on the end was the tallest of them all. She had black flowing hair, all with a bow on top. Her dressing was a bit weird, as it was a white shirt with a partial tuxedo-looking thing. Then she had white shorts that flowed right into her purple leggings. The weirdest thing about her: Her amber eyes. _Bone chilling_ thought Phoenix. Then there was the last girl. She was the smallest of the group, with a red hood that had a cape attached. Then she had a dress-skirt type hybrid, and red leggings. It looked like she had some-sort of staff concealed, but Phoenix couldn't tell. Her main colors were red and black.

_Welp. I made my choice. _Phoenix decided, as he happily took the empty stall away from them. As he sat down, he noticed there was a newspaper laying where he was going to sit. It read today's date. _Might as well read while I drink_ thought Phoenix. _Hmm... lets see..._

Today: Tournament Kick-Off in 2 weeks! Find out who's gonna win the Beacon Tournament this year!

_Meh... whats next..._

Man finds cat in shower! How this Feisty Kitty got into this mans house and cut off his-

_Ew... no... just... no..._

Developing story: Yang Xiao Long charged for Murder! What could this mean for the tournament!?

_Really? More tournament crap? Honestly, I might as well skip to the 20 comedic features!_

Phoenix then set the newspaper down, closed his eyes, and took a sip of his coffee. Man, despite this thing always being thrown at him, it sure was good!

Phoenix then opened his eyes to see his newspaper on the table, just like he put it, and the small red-hooded girl staring right at him. Nothing out of the usual here. Phoenix picked up his newspaper and decided to read again... *Sigh, really?

"If I ignore you, will you leave...?" Phoenix asked, hoping to not get into whatever type of affair that he was going to get caught up in.

"Nope." Geeze, for a nope, it was still freaking cute. Phoenix sighed and put the paper down. "Your Phoenix Wright, right?" She asked, with a curious look on her face.

"Uhmmm... Yes?" Phoenix responded. "And your name would be..." He then saw the girl shaking her head. "Listen, Mr. Wright, I'm really, really, sorry about this, but you'r gonna have to come with me." And before he could respond, she took him by the hand and led him out of the coffee shop.

She drug him around, almost like a rag-doll. _Boy, for a cute little girl, she sure is strong, _he noted. But, from his awe came horror. Where was she leading him? To an alley. _...Really?_ Phoenix asked himself, as she pushed him forward. He turned around to ask his apparent captor why he was here, and how much money she needed. Before he could, she started yelling in a really cute tone, "PLEASE-YOU-HAVE-TO-HELP-HER-OR-ELSE-I-WILL-SHOOT-YOU-IN-THE-LEG-PLEASE-HELP-HER!" Before Phoenix could even react to the outburst, she reached behind her and what unfolded looked like death on a stick: A giant red scythe. As his eyes widened, she cocked something on it back, and it made the noise equivalent to a sniper rifle... _I could say I've seen weirder, but this would be right up there..._ Phoenix thought, as he tried taking in the situation, and also praying that someone would come and save him. Fortunately, his prayers were answered.

"Ruby Rose! What did I say?" _Yes, My savior! _Then came the girl that worse snowflake-colored cloths.

"Weisse! I thought I did everything right!?" _Everything Right... uh-oh..._

_"_No! I told you to ask politely and explain the situation, THEN you use violence!" _Welp, my saving angel just turned into my other captor._ Then, the 2 girls began a heated argument.

"Im Sorry! I just forgot!" "Forgot?! How could you forget, you idiot!" "Look, I was just a little nervous, and-" "No ands, and no Excuses! I told you to let me do it!" "Maybe I could try again...?" "Try again! I swear, you, you-!" The argument continued, as Phoenix felt a bead of sweat drip down his head... _"_Wait... wasn't there three?" he thought aloud.

"Yes."

"Ok, good... wait..." Phoenix then turned around to find the third girl standing right behind him. Phoenix gulped. "What do you want from me? Here," he said, reaching for his wallet, "I can give you as much money as you guys wan-" The girl put his hands down. Phoenix looked into her amber eyes. His face now more afraid than it was.

"We don't want money, we just want your service thats all." She said, calmly.

"Wait... you want me to do my job... on VACATION?" Phoenix asked in dis-belief.

"Well..." The girl that was about his size started to scratch behind her ear, "...yes. See, it's our friend. She's one of the nicest girls, and, she may look all rough and tough, she would never kill someone for no reason..." The girl said.

"Huh," Phoenix thought for a moment. "And no other attorney will take her case?"

"Well, yeah, but partially, it wasn't her fault. It was those," The girl then motioned to her still arguing friends, "girls' ideas on how to get someone to say yes."

Phoenix had a big decision to make: Do I go on along my ways, and enjoy this one vacation, or do I do what I'm known for..."Okay. Heres what I'll do: I'll look into her case and talk to her. If I decide to take the case, I will. But, If I don't see why I should, I'm not going to. Fair enough?"

"More than fair. How long will it take you to get ready?"

"Well, I do need to get something at my hotel before I talk to her..."

"Ok. Meet us by the coffee shop whenever your ready."

"Sounds good." As Phoenix walked by the 2 fighting girls, something occurred to him, "Hey! I didn't catch your name!" The girl just smiled, and yelled over the girls, "Blake Belladonna!"

_Phoenix, this is going to be a long one. Hope your prepared!_

_To Be Continued..._

******A/N: Well, a new story. I'm really stoked. Please drop some criticism, no OC's please. If you do, they will be used, if at all, as background characters. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this :)**

******I do no own Capcom/Phoenix Wright, nor RoosterTeeth/RWBY. All Rights Reserved to these awesome series'.**


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix calmly walked into his room. The last thing he wanted to do was rush into this situation. He needed a clean head, because if he doesn't, this decision will effect multiple lives. The reason he went to his room was not to change cloths, but to get his magatama. He wanted to give this defendant the real test. He did, though, change out of his hoodie to a more dress attire shirt. He needed to look a bit formal, at least.

As Phoenix walked outside the hotel, he noticed that the 3 girls from before were standing at the corner, waiting on him. He slowly walked over there, not trying to get too far ahead of himself. When he got there, the just stood there, waiting for someone to say something first. The red hooded girl spoke first, "I'm really sorry about that, Mr. Wright... I kind of got carried away with my emotions, I-" Phoenix cut her off with his hand. "It's all good," he replied, "all I want to know is your names. I already know Blake's, but not yours yet." The red-hooded girl spoke first, "I'm Ruby Rose! Leader of team RWBY." _Hmm, team leader, huh? _Phoenix thought, _I'd better make note of that. _Then his attention turned to the girl that resembled a sort of snowflake. "I'm Weiss Schnee, the one that makes sure everyone is on task around here!" She put more emphasis on the "everyone" as she elbowed Ruby. Ruby looked like she wanted to apologize to Weiss, but Phoenix knew time was short. Phoenix walked in between them, looking to Blake for directions to the detention center.

When they finally got there, Blake told him that they haven't seen Yang all day, and if they could have a few minutes to talk to her. Phoenix looked at his watch. "Its 30 minutes till visting hours are over. I'll go first, and if theres anytime left, you can speak with her. Understand?" He asked the group as a whole. They all nodded. "Good," Phoenix said, "and her name is Yang, right?" Another chorus of nods. Phoenix returned the nod and walked into the detention center. When they walked in, the guard asked him to show his attorney badge, and once he showed him, he explained why the rest had to come along. The guard took full understanding, and let them all in.

When they all got to the visiting window that was affiliated with Phoenix, he took the chair that was there and sat down. As he waited, the girls started a small chatter. _I can't focus on that, _Phoenix told himself, _I got to get a gamepla-._ Suddenly, the door burst open, and Phoenix jumped a bit at the sound.

The person who came out was about the size of the door. She had very braun, flowing hair about her, and her eyes were Lilac, but her eyes, unlike Blake's, weren't the first thing he noticed. The first thing he noticed was, of course, her bust. Obviously the biggest of the group, but Phoenix didn't pay much attention to it, after all, he's been around people with her shape for quite some time. Nothing else about her seemed really surprising, considering the sort of "Freak Show" that was behind him.

She looked at him dead in the eye, and stopped. Instantly, her eyes turned red as she charged the podium. "I thought I told you not to find me an attorney!" she yelled at the group behind her, "I want one of you defending me, not some sort of... of..." Phoenix could see her mind turning as she thought of something to call him. _This will be good..._ Phoenix thought to himself. "of... uh... Snot nosed, hair gelled, sleeze-ball-dirty-off-the-streets-attorney!" _Not cracking the Top 10, but I will give her an A for effort. _

Blake started to try to tell him that she didn't mean it, but he waved her off. "It's okay." He only replied. But Ruby started to panic, "Yang Xiao Long! Do you know who this is?" "No, and I don't care!" "He's THE Phoenix Wright" "I don't care who it is! I don't want him!" Yang sat in her chair, and crossed her arms, staring daggers at the 35 year old sitting across from her. Ruby wouldn't back down, "But Sis! He's our last hope. Give him a chance, please. Do it for us. Do it for me." This silenced Yang, and sent her into a train of thought. _So they're sisters, huh. Better make note of that as well._

Yang shook her head, but finally gave in. "Fine. I'll give it a chance." She looked at the attorney, but her eyes remained Red. "Give me your best shot."

"Happily," Phoenix started, getting out the paper, "So your Yang Xiao Long, correct?"

"No duh, spikey head," Yang fired at him. _Blake was right. She's trying to intimidate me, but she really is scared. _

"Ok. So lets start with some basics; I'll ask you some questions just to get to know you better, then you can ask me some questions if you feel like it. Ok, lets begin: Are you a member of team RWBY?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Do you know who the victim is?"

"Yes, of course, its Luke Kacross. He's a city representative, looking at Beacon for possible demotion in the ranks of fighting schools." Yang replied. Phoenix could sense a bit of scorn in her voice.

"And by ranks, you mean...?"

"We're the top tier in the ranks. There are 4 ranks, and we just recently got to the top." She said with full pride.

"Ok, last question: Did you know the victim personally?"

"No." Phoenix looked at his hand. His magatama acted up, and he looked at Yang to see how many locks had appeared. 2 locks. _This isn't good._ Phoenix thought. Maybe he can will her to tell him the truth.

"Are you telling me the truth?" He asked.

"Yes. With complete honesty!" she replied. _Wow... so much for that..._

"Ok, now you can ask me some questions."

"Ok. Lets see..." she racked her head for some questions. "How old are you?"

"35."

"Are you a hunter?"

"No, unless you count hunting the truth as a profession! Heh...heh..." Phoenix then realized how dumb his joke really was, and he sorta slumped. "Umm... next question, please..."

"Do you have a family from whatever low-life street you're from?"

"Yes, in fact. I have a daughter." Phoenix said.

"So you have a wife?"

"Well..." Phoenix kinda trailed off. "Its... complicated."

"So your wife left you?" He heard the girls gasp behind him.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled. Weiss only shook her head, "you are so doomed." Phoenix only silenced them at that. He knew exactly what to say.

"No. What happened was I defended her father in court, and due to a wrongly accused forging scandal against me, he was found guilty, but then disappeared. I had to take her in because she had no where else to go. 7 years later we found her father. He was dead."

This took Yang by surprise. Then, her eyes turned back to normal from their red state. The whole group behind him was stunned. Phoenix only sighed, remembering those hard 7 years. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, actually," Yang responded, stunned still, "Why... why are you looking at me after most lawyers turned me down."

Phoenix took a second to think this out, but the decision was already made. "Because thats my job as a lawyer. I don't try to get the Not Guilty verdict; I try to find the truth. Thats the job of an attorney. And in this case, I don't think you did it, despite this supposed 'evidence' stacked against you." Phoenix let that sink in, as the group comprehended it. They got it all at the exact same time.

"So you're..." Yang sat there, wide eyed.

"Going to..." Ruby continued, trying to find her words.

"Take her case?" Weiss finished, in utter disbelief.

"...Yes." Phoenix told them. As they quickly went to celebrate, Phoenix interrupted them, "Don't celebrate yet. We still have a battle ahead of us." He then turned to Yang. "Whens the trial?"

"Uhmm..." Yang looked down, "...Tomorrow..."

Phoenix only shook his head, "How am I not surprised. When is it tomorrow?"

Yang's eyes lit up from joy, "At 10:00."

"Ok. I'll see you then." Phoenix got up from his chair, and checked his watch. "You guys have 5 minutes to catch up. I hope you guys have a good rest of the day."

He stepped aside to let them charge, but caught Blake's arm. Blake looked at him, wondering what he wanted. "I want you in my corner tomorrow. I need someone who knows Yang and Vale, and I trust you the most." Blake nodded immediately, "Of course. See you tomorrow." She then left to join the rest of her group. Phoenix turned around to see the 4 girls reunited at last. _Tomorrow may be hell in court,_ Phoenix thought, _But it will be damn worth it if I can see this sight again._

To Be Continued...

**A/N: 2nd chapter in the books. As you can see, and if you know the Phoenix Wright game format, this will only take maybe 8-10 more chapters of this length or more. It's going to be a fun ride. And hey, maybe i'll do all 4 colors and a bonus. If this really takes off, i'll consider it. **

**I do not own RWBY/Roosterteeth or Capcom/Ace Attorney. All rights reserved. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Update: I have gone through and HOPEFULLY checked the proofreading mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Phoenix got there at 10:30, like he always does. He never knows what could potentially happen. And, in this scenario, the only thing that couldn't happen was nothing. _I might as well calm myself below the trial, _he thought. Only after sitting down and reading for 2 minutes, he heard a voice from right next to him, "Morning, quills!" Phoenix let out a little scream and threw his paper in the air. He looked to the side of his head to where the sound was, and, low and behold, there was his defendant, Yang, sitting only inches away from his face.

"H-how are you a-all so good of t-that?" Phoenix asked in shocked tone still.

"Training. Lots of training." Yang said, "But I hope your training helps me out today, because, if you fail, I'll-" Phoenix felt a bead of sweat go down his forehead, and a cheesy little grin arise from his mouth as he put both of his hands up, in a pleading manner, "Now, let's try not to get too far ahead of ourselves. Heh heh..." _Geeze, for a second there I thought I was going to get pulverized. _

Then, from the door, Phoenix saw the other 3 members of RWBY come into the defendant's lobby. They asked if she was okay, before leaving to get a spot behind the defenses bench in the courtroom. Then it was time for Yang to enter an in-court security check in-front of the judge, as it was protocol. "Wait-" Phoenix told the guards, "give me one more minute." They allowed him only a minute. Phoenix, acting quickly to fill time time constraint, put both his hands on her shoulders, "Yang, listen to me. No outbursts. Any type of outburst will almost ruin our case. Got it?" Yang nodded understandingly. "One more thing," Phoenix continued, "I don't know if they will, but if they do call you to the stand, be 110% honest. I know you didn't do it. No matter how incriminating it makes you, don't hold the truth from me. Got it?" Yang took a second, but nodded in agreement. Phoenix let go of her, and the guards took her away. Phoenix walked back to the bench, grabbing a seat to his partner, Blake. Since there was 15 minutes left until court starts, they waited there patiently.

About 5 minutes in, Blake spoke out of nowhere, "Do... Do you think that she actually... killed him?" Phoenix gave her a sidelong glance, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, there is a possibility that she did it right? Do you think she could've?" Phoenix sat there, just looking at the wall opposite to them, not saying a word. A minute went by before he finally responded, "Riddle me this, Blake: do YOU think she did it?"

"Well... I mean-"

"It's a yes or no question."

"... No, she didn't do it."

"There's your answer." Blake's eye began to twitch, "Did you honestly use my opinion when taking this case?" Phoenix gave her a look of absolute confidence, "Blake, a lawyer has to believe in their client. And, if there even is the _slightest_ slimmer of doubt, they don't deserve to be defending their client." Phoenix then got up, checking the clock on the wall. "We better get in there. Trial's about to start." Phoenix then walked in to the courtroom, followed by Blake close behind.

When Phoenix got in there, he noticed both the prosecutor and the judge weren't present. _Thats odd,_ he thought,_ I would think the judge would at least be-"_

_ "Mr. Wright?" _Someone said in a surprised tone. A voice all to familiar with Phoenix.

"Your Honor?" Phoenix replied, in utter disbelief.

"What in heavens are YOU doing here?" The bald judge asked in a panicked tone, "I was told this was an open-shut case, but you just HAD to come in here and ruin my post-trial lunch date, didn't you?" Phoenix felt a bead of sweat go down his forehead again. "S-s-sorry, your honor..." Phoenix just couldn't believe thats why he took the case. REALLY?

"Don't worry, your honor. This _will_ be an open shut case." Someone said from across the courtroom.

"He's here," Blake said, looking straight across, "The Prosecutor." Phoenix didn't even look over. He just closed his eyes, and prayed _Please be a Payne family member, please be a Payne family member, please..._ Phoenix finally decided to look over, and, of course, it wasn't a Payne member.

The man across from them was moderately tall, with orange hair that was mostly covered by a white top-hat. On top of that, he had green eyes. His jacket a was a button down coat, but not all the way button down. He had a grey shirt underneath the coat, and his hands were covered by gloves. He had his collar popped up, revealing a red inside of the coat.

Blake started a panic look. Phoenix looked over to her, to see what was distressing her. "Phoenix, he's a criminal! Thats the criminal Roman Torchwick!"

"Not quite, my dear," the prosecutor corrected, "There is no doubt that I am a Torchwick, but as for my idiot of a twin brother, no. I am Achilles Torchwick." He added with a slight bow, "And you must be Blake Belladonna, I presume." His words hit her like a bullet, making Blake stumble back a bit. He then turned his attention to Phoenix, "Ah, and you're Phoenix wright, I presume?" Phoenix took the bullet like a man, not letting off any eye contact. "Yes, I am Phoenix." Their stare off continued for moments, but seemed like ages. They were trying to see who was the first one to move, but, of the 3 of them, the gravel moved first.

"Let's get this show on the road then," The Judge said, breaking up the staring contest, I assume both the prosecution and defense are ready?" They both nodded in unison. "Very well. Prosecution, your opening statements." The prosecution but a hand on his forehead, and shook his head, "What else needs to be said? Its obvious she did it. All the evidence is stacked against her. Only a fool would deny that they didn't do it." Phoenix looked at Yang, hoping that his eyes would tell her not to boil over. Yang took the eye contact, read it, and understood it.

"Very well. Defense, as you well know, this is the-"

"You Honor, the defense keeps their plead the same: Not Guilty."

"Very well. Prosecution, your first witness, if you may."

"Certainly, your honor," Prosecutor Achilles grinned, "The prosecution calls the lead investigator in this case: Jeremiah Callaway."

Detective Callaway was no slouch, to say the least. The word the "hip" people would would use to describe him would be: Buff. His brown suit looks like it was going to rip under his brown eyes. His black hair was a mess, though, curly hair long enough to register him as to having an almost full afro. He looked at the Judge, already knowing the prototypical protocol, "I am Jeremiah Callaway, and I am the detective involved in this case."

"Witness, please tell us how, when, and where the defendant killed her target."

"Certainly" _Man, the 3 big questions in 1 testimony_ thought Phoenix, _I will probably press all of his statements, and hope that there is a contradiction somewhere. _

Witness Testimony:

Where, How, Why

So, Lets start with the where,

The murder took place on the edge of the emerald forrest, just north of the launch pad location

The how is basically what killed him: A shotgun shot right as she punched him in the chest, leaving burn marks. Of course, this had to have come from her wrist gauntlets

And, finally the why: She killed him because she knew why he was there

-End Testimony-

"Well then, that does seem pretty Open-Shut to me." The Judge then eyes Phoenix, who had the most shocked look on his face.

"Phoenix, whats wrong?" Blake asked.

"...This is the easiest testimony I have ever seen in my life." Blake gave him a nervous glance, "If you say so..."

"Defense, you may begin your cross examination."

Cross Examination:

Where, How, Why

So, Lets start with the where,

_Nothing wrong there..._

The murder took place on the edge of the emerald forrest, just north of the launch pad location

_** Hold It!**_

"Now, I know this may be getting a little too specific, but how far North was he killed, in relation to the launch pad?"

"Well, maybe about 1 mile. We didn't get an exact measurement."

"One more question: When did his death supposably take place?"

"Well, as far as we know, between 12-2 midnight to morning."

**-Luke Kacross Autopsy updated**

"Okay, carry on."

The how is basically what killed him: A shotgun shot right as she punched him in the chest, leaving burn marks. Of course, this had to have come from her wrist gauntlets

_** OBJECTION!**_

"I'm sorry, detective, but thats not possible!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Oh really? How so?"

"Even in the shotgun was shot in a perfect circle around where she had punched him, her hand would have burn marks on it!"

The entire courtroom face palmed, while phoenix was standing up tall and mighty. He prosecution started laughing, and clapped his hands. "Oh Phoenix, you are a joker. Great joke... you were joking, right?" Phoenix felt another bead of sweat trickle down his head.

"Phoenix, Phoenix Phoenix," The prosecution scolded, "Yang, please lift your hand." Yang, gritting her teeth, did as she was told. "See, her hands are covered by a type of leather known as heat leather. This leather can take extreme amounts of heat in any circumstance. This includes gunfire from close range."

**-Yangs Gauntlets Added to the Court Record**

Phoenix instantly felt stupid, "...Please...Carry on detective..."

And, finally the why: She killed him because she knew why he was there

** Hold It!**

"Luke KaCross was there because he was considering bumping Beacon down to a lower rank, correct?"

"Yes, this is true, but that isn't the only reason he was there..." This rose Phoenix's interest. "Please, do tell." He then heard the prosecution snickering. _This is a trap, isn't it?_ Phoenix thought to himself. _Lets see how bad this is..._

The detective continued, "He was there because...

There was an investigation involving team RWBY, and their leader, Ruby Rose.

Phoenix turned to Blake, "Did you know about this?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Let's find out more then."

**Hold It!**

"Why was there an investigation going on?" Phoenix asked, scratching his chin.

"It was an investigation involving Ruby's involvement with a controversy between teams."

"What type of controversy?" The detective crackled his knuckles before answering him, "An investigation investigating... An illegal fight club."

[Cue Dual Destinies Suspense]

_I thought you weren't supposed to talk about fight club... I mean, _

**OBJECTION!**

"This is a police matter!" Phoenix cried out, "Why was a non police personnel investigating this matter?"

**OBJECTION!**

"Because this was a school matter, not a police matter!" Torchwick responded.

"But the investigation without Police support is illegal!"

The crowd went into murmurs of agreement. The Judge then smacked his gravel on the desk. "Order in the court! Prosecution! Why was this not brought to the courts attention?!"

The Prosecution only shrugged, "I'm saving that for my next witness, that is, if Mr. Jag-Brows over there is down asking questions."

"Are you Mr. Wright?"

"There is one more: Why was the victim out there in the first place?"

"Well, He definably wasn't out there to check the pads."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, his bag to check the pads weren't found in a 3 mile radius from the pads."

"Okay, now I have no more questions." The detective then nodded, and left the stands.

The prosecution stretched out. "Alright, for my next witness, I want to take a 15 minute recess to prep her." The Judge gave him a curios glance. "Why, who is it?"

The prosecution only smiled, "Yang Xiao Long."

The Judge allowed it and gave us a 15 minute recess. I knew we were in for some trouble then, if he needed that long. I hope we could hold on just for now. But, I did save a copy of the testimony, just in case I needed it. You never know...

To Be Continued...

Court Record:

-Vale Brochure: Never know when you need a map.

-Magatama: Allows me to see when people are lying.

-Autopsy: Luke Kacross; Death: Shotgun Blast; Time: between 12-2 a.m.; Place: North 1 mile of Launch Pads.

-Yang's Gauntlets: Able to fire a shotgun-type blast into her opponents.

-Detective's Testimony: "...He definably wasn't out there to check the pads... never found a bag."

People:

-Phoenix Wright: 35; Attorney

-Ruby Rose: 15; Leader of Team RWBY; Yang's Sister

-Weiss Schnee: 17; Member of RWBY

-Blake Belladonna: 17; Member of RWBY; My "helper".

-Yang Xiao Long: 17; Member of RWBY; Defendant; Ruby's sister.

-Luke Kacross: Deceased; 27; Profession: ?

-Achilles Torchwick: 25; Prosecutor; Brother of Roman Torchwick

-Detective Jeremiah Callaway: 30; Detective

**A/N: Done; Its 1:50 a.m.; I need sleep. 1 thing: this is post Dual Destinies, so it would be post Dis-Barment.**

**I do not own Capcom/Ace Attorney or Roosterteeth/RWBY. All rights reserved. **


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think she will say?" Blake asked Phoenix. Phoenix was just a puzzled as she was, but took a guess, "Well, since she is being brought on to answer the question of the supposed 'Fight Club', I would assume its that, or just an excuse to get her to testify."

"Do... Do you think she knows about this scandal?"

"Well, she is sisters with Ruby, so its more likely she does than not. But, does this seem like either Ruby or Yang? To start a fight club?" Blake took a moment, trying to answer him, "Well... Ruby, no. Yang, on the other hand... yes. This could sound like her." Blake knew Yang was innocent, but, the manner in which this trial was going, it heavily looked like Yang did do it. _I can't think like that, _she thought,_ I need to be strong to help my partner!_

The Bailiff came out to get them, "The Trial is about to commence." Phoenix and Blake looked at each other. "Here we go." Phoenix simply put it, and they walked in."

The Judge started the trial, and Phoenix had to ask the question on his mind, "Prosecutor Torchwick, why are you calling Yang to the stand when this controversy is technically Ruby's since it's her team?"

"Well... heh heh, you'll see..." Torchwick responded, with a devilish grin. "Witness, please state your name and occupation."

Yang shot daggers at him, but responded, "Yang Xiao Long. I'm a student." The prosecutor kept toying with her, "Very good! You know your name." Yang had enough of him, but a certain someone was angrier, "Stop doing that to her! She's a human, not a dog!" Someone yelled out in the crowd behind phoenix and Blake. Phoenix instantly felt a chill, and slowly turned around to find Ruby, standing up, fists clenched. _Ruby..._ Phoenix felt sorry for her, because he knew what was coming next.

"Baliff, please escort her out!" The judge demanded, and, like that, Ruby was gone. Phoenix was just hoping that she wouldn't be arrest, that the police would understand. Phoenix then heard the laugh that filled the courtroom. "Ohh ohh, it worked to the Tee! Ha ha ha!" The prosecutor celebrated.

Phoenix absolutely lost it in his head, but kept a calm composure, "Your honor, can you stop the prosecution from provoking the witness?"

"Ah, but it's MY witness!" The prosecution claimed.

"But it's my client." Phoenix one upped him, keeping his serious tone.

"Ah, he does have a point," the judge agreed, "Prosecutor Torchwick, please don't badger the defendant."

"...Yes, your honor." The Prosecution mumbled. _Yes! It's a level playing field now! _Phoenix wore a confident face and grin to match, _Now let's hope Yang doesn't explode out of anger._

"Witness," the prosecution said, while trying not to annoy her, "Please testify about the fight club." After he asked her to do so, she looked at Phoenix, hoping she would stop him. Phoenix only looked down, and shook his head, _you have to be a big girl... _Phoenix thought, while looking into her eyes. Yang just sighed, took a breath, and began her testimony

Y

The Fight Club

Please don't kick Ruby out for it, it was my idea

I was bored and tired of just sparring with little action, so I did something about it

I got together with the other groups, but only 2 teams responded

To be honest, I thought we covered it up well. I don't know how he knew.

-End Testimony-

The Judge thought about what he heard, and nodded for the defense to begin. _I hope you told the truth Yang, _Phoenix hoped as he began his cross-examination.

N

The Fight Club

Please don't kick Ruby out for it, it was my idea

**Hold it!**

"I don't think she will get kicked out for this," Phoenix thought, scratching his chin, "I don't think you'll be kicked out either. Only punished." Yang smiled at him, "Thanks." Phoenix then continued, "So why did you make it?" "Well..."

I was bored and tired of just sparring with little action, so I did something about it

**Hold it!**

"Did you know starting one was illegal before hand?" Phoenix asked her. "Well, of course, I did, I just...!" Yang started talking, realizing what she said. Phoenix pressed her on it, "You just...?" Yang took a moment to think about it, then responded, "I just thought it was a good idea, heh..." _There's more to this than meets the eye, but now's not the time to ask her _Phoenix thought.

I got together with the other groups, but only 2 teams responded

**Hold it!**

"Err, what 2 teams were responded?" Phoenix asked, not even knowing the teams. "They were Teams JNPR and CRDL." "Oh..." Phoenix said, trying to act like he know who they were. Before he could as for help, Blake was already on it, "JNPR is our sister team, the one we're the closest with. Their team leader is Jaune. Then there's CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester. They're well... not in good relations with us nor JNPR." "Oh, thanks," Phoenix thanked her. "Who do you think is more likely to be involved in this?" Blake answered with no hesitation, "Cardin." "Thanks again." Phoenix then turned his attention to Yang, using the newly found information. "Yang, what is your opinion of Cardin?"

"Well, to be honest I think he's a-" Yang then looks at the 8 year old boy next to his mother, who is staring daggers at her, "a... mean, mean man. He's a big di- I mean, jerk. Heh heh..." The mother is now satisfied, but still uptight about the defendant. _Hmm... I'll ask her more about this later..._

To be honest, I thought we covered it up well. I don't know how he knew.

_I'm not gonna say it, but I think it might be an inside job..._ Phoenix thought.

He cleared his throat, a question on her mind. "Yang, I need to ask you something: Did you meet with the victim before he died?" Yang hesitated heavily, this peeked the prosecutor's interest, as he stood more upright. "Yang," Phoenix said softly, "Remember what I said earlier. Everything will be okay." Yang looked at him, with fearful eyes.

_ It must be so hard on her, _Blake thought, as she looked at her partner, wanting to run over and comfort her. _Please stay strong Yang. Phoenix knows what he's doing. Trust him. Please._

"I...I..." Yang stuttered, "I... I did meet him before his death." Yang finished it quickly, shrinking into the stand. The courtroom started their usual murmurs, and their theories on how she did it, like it was over before it started.

"Order! Order! I will have order!" The Judge slammed his gravel multiple times. The crowd went silent, and The prosecution had a grin on his face, "See, Phoenix? You just made her sentence worse! You should have never taken this case! Your so-" Before he could finish, Phoenix cleared his throat, "I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch, prosecutor."

"What do you mean, Wright?"

"Your honor, may I continue my line of questions?" Phoenix asked, his head still held high.

"Yes, you may Mr. Wright." The Judge confirmed.

"Very good," Phoenix started, "As I was saying. Yang, you did meet with the victim true, but what was the topic?" Yang looked up, surprised. "Well, we talked about the school, and the ranks below us, and the competition coming up." Phoenix looked up, "Is that all you talked about." Phoenix wanted to confirm this fact. "Yeah, what of it?" Yang asked. Phoenix gave her a reply, with only a smile.

"You honor, the prosecution has some explaining to do!" Phoenix said angrily.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" The judge asked, wide eyed.

"Now, Yang came out here to testify about 1 thing and one thing alone: To testify about the illegal fight club. Now, she may have been involved in it, and the victim may have been sent to investigate in it, but there was no connection made between the 2, as she didn't know thats why he was there. Now, is it just me," Phoenix then put his hands on his hips, with a cocky grin about him, "or did the prosecution just waste our time?" [Dual Destinies Phoenix Objection]

"Now, hold on just a minute!" The prosecution demanded, trying to get out of this mess, "I never said she was going to talk about just that!"

** "Objection! **Remember when I asked you about why Ruby didn't testify about this matter? You said that Yang needed to testify about this, despite it being RWBY's team!" The prosecutor cringed at these words, acknowledging his mistake.

"Mr. Wright, you have made a valid point, and the prosecution WILL be penalized after the trial," the judge said, as he looked at the prosecution when he emphasized the will. "Speaking of which, I think that will be a good place to stop for today," the judge added, "Mr. Wright, if you want to, you may ask 1 more question."

"Thank you your honor," Phoenix said, turning his attention to Yang, "I do have-" Phoenix then looked at Yang. She looked like a lost puppy, so distraught, so... afraid. _It's been a hard day for her _he thought _I'd better _stop_. I'll ask her later. _"Actually, no further questions, your honor." He turned to Blake, who gave him an understanding and grateful smile.

"Alright then: I believe both sides know what they need to do, so I will adjourn this court knowing that they will do their homework." And with that, the gravel came down.

Phoenix sighed, wishing he could just go to sleep, but there was so much to do. He told Blake, once they got out, to go to beacon, and he will text her when he gets there, since they finally exchanged numbers. Phoenix had a lot to do tomorrow. Maybe, just maybe, they do have a shot. He needs to focus. But what he will find next, may change the complexion of this courtroom showdown entirely.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: I know it's a bit rushed, But I needed to get this chapter out before finals, as it was halfway done yesterday. I wish you all luck on your tests. *Hunger-games Fingers**

**I do not own Roosterteeth/RWBY or Capcom/Ace Attorney. All rights reserved. **


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix went to his room for 3 reasons: 1. He needed rest, so he would stay there maybe 45 minutes, 2. He just knew he needed his magatana for something, and 3. He needed to make a call. After shoving his magatama in his coat pocket, he went for his phone, and called a friend.

"...Wright?" Replied a familiar voice.

"Hey... Edgeworth..." Phoenix responded. By the way Edgeworth, his life-long friend had responded, he wasn't in a good mood.

"Make it quick Wright!" Edgeworth snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Well... I was wondering if I could get information on a Prosecutor, last name Torchwick?" By the way Edgeworth gasped, he knew something was up. "Edgeworth, you ok buddy?"

"How do you know him?" Edgeworth interrogated. Phoenix, taken off guard by the question, responded shakily, "W-W-Well, he's the prosector in the trial I'm in..." He heard Edgeworth cuss under his breath.

"Wright: Listen to me: That Long girl didn't do it!"

"Already know that..."

"Look, that prosector is more than meets the eye. Not in the way is was, when I forged evidence, but he plans out every move, every penalty; He tries to out think his opponents and witnesses. He brings up tid-bits about there past, present, and/or future. He is a devil prosector. Wright, be warned: he is one of your hardest opponets. Don't be so dumb around him. He will find a way to get to you, wether its _blackmail!_ Wright, that's all I can say. I hope you prove her innocence. I... I..." And with that, he hung up. "I wonder what he was trying to say..." Phoenix thought aloud. He looked at his watch. "Well, time to get going..."

Right after Phoenix got off the aircraft-shuttle that took him to Beacon, he contacted Blake:

'Hey, I'm here. Where do you want to meet?'

'Come to my dorm; everyone's decent. I'm the first door to the left. Wait out there for me.'

'Ok, but where is your dorm?'

'Its about 100 yards forward, then 200 yards to the left and your there. Second floor.'

'Ok, sounds good. Be there soon.'

'K.'

Phoenix sighed as he began the 300 yard walk. As he turned left, he heard a kind of cry, but not a battle cry, but a sort of cry for help. Phoenix looked to where the cry came from, and there, he found a girl, who had his back to him, being held down from the head, whilst 3 boys stood behind him. _I have to do something..._Phoenix thought, as he rushed over there.

"Hey!" He got there attention once he got closer. The 4 boys looked over to him. "How about you pick on someone your own size!" The boy looked at the prey in his hands, shrugged, and threw her down. Once released, she whisked away. Phoenix, after this, felt 2 emotions: Good for her, bad for him. _Crap, they're coming over here! _

"Ok, spike head, what do YOU want?" The first boy said. He put his finger on Phoenix's chest. Phoenix gulped as he looked at his aggressor.

He hard a burnt orange due, which looked almost like a front facing afro, with a crew cut to level it out. His eyes were indigo, and he stood about 6 foot 2. Definably taller than Phoenix. But what scared Phoenix the most is the size of his muscles. Phoenix thought he was some sort of bear knuckle fighter with warrior's armor, but, he then realized why he had such big muscles, which made Phoenix more scared. He had some sort of massive mace on his back. Phoenix, again gulped for help.

"Uhh... I want nothing, uhh heh heh..." Phoenix tried to slowly back away from his predecessor, but he followed suit.

"Do YOU know who I am?" The boy asked. Phoenix shook his head, still backing up out of fright. "I am THE Cardin Winchester: Team leader of the best team: CRDN!"

Phoenix's expression changed. _This was the guy that Yang and Blake talked about! Hmm... Maybe I can get some information out of him. _

"Dang, boy! You got some pretty big arms there! You must do a lot of after school training to be this strong! I bet your the best fighter out here!"

Cardin gave him a weird glance, then took the bait, "Why yes! Yes I am! I AM the one to take down that Ursa after all, right guys?"

"Yeah! Single handed!"

"Yeah! You Go Boss!"

"Yeah!" Cardin took the compliments from his teammates straight to his ego. His smile grew, as he stopped and started admiring his muscles by flexing superfluously.

"Oh yeah? What do you do after classes?"

"I do 1 extra hour of fighting! One more than needed?"

"And how do you do that?"

"See, I'm in a fight club!"

"Is that so? When do you guys meet?"

"Well, we don't have a specific schedule, but we contact each other via our scrolls, like last night!"

_Man, it's like taking candy from an unconscious baby with this kid! _"Huh, and who all is apart of this fight club?"

"Well, it's my team, RWBY and JNP-" Cardin opening his eyes realizing what happened. "Hey, you! I'm not supposed to tell anyone about that. But, since I did," Cardin then set a demonic smile on his face, "I might as well _beat _it out of you." He pounded his knuckles to an open fist. _Uh oh! Tell my mom I loved her! _Phoenix then covered his face, bracing for the impac-

"Cardin Winchester," said a voice, "Is this how we treat our guests?" Phoenix opened his eyes, and Cardin is absolutely frozen. The other boys retreated, as Cardin corrected his posture, looking over to where the voice spoke.

"I'm sorry, professor!" And with that, he ran away like a baby. Phoenix started counting his blessings as the voice came out of the shadows. He was an interesting looking gentleman, as his brown eyes stood out from his silver hair. He had a black suit, with a collard green shirt and scarf. In his hand, he held some coffee.

"Thank you, Mr...?" Phoenix dragged out, hoping he would tell him name.

"... You're the man they call Phoenix Wright, aren't you?" The man said, with a look of interest.

"Um... yes... I am Yang's attorney..." Phoenix said. _Did he hear me ask what his name w-_

_ "_Professor Ozpin," He said, "But you may call me Mr. Ozpin if you desire to do so." _Well, there ya go._

_ "_Oh, ok. Thank you, though, Mr. Ozpin," Phoenix thought quickly as an idea came to mind, "Hey, do you mind if I ask you a few questions while I walk to Yang's dorm?"

"Why certainly. I was on my way there myself." He said, as he motioned Phoenix to walk with him.

"Ok, lets start with the obvious: Did you know about the Fight scandal?"

"Yes, I have spies everywhere here. I was one of the first to know."

"When did you find out about it?"

"Well, I don't quite remember, but I know it was before the first meeting of the groups."

"Ok; That Cardin kid back there... is he good friends with this "Jaune" kid?"

"Well, no. He isn't. They got into a fight a month or 2 ago, actually." _So he is an aggressive kid..._

"Ok, one more: why didn't you send for a police force?" Ozpin slowly looked around, before whispering into Phoenix's ear, "I didn't because I sent the victim to investigate." _Whaaaaa!_

"Wait, so you took illegal actions to solve this?"

"Yes."

"W-w-w-why?"

"Well," Ozpin said, before sipping his coffee, "It was the quite way to approach this. I just never thought it would turn this violent."

"Ok... one more: Do you think Yang did it?" Ozpin fell silent.

"Well, here's your stop Mr. Wright. I hope you find some clues." And with that, he went on his way, leaving Phoenix just standing there. _Umm... what just happened?_

Phoenix walked up the steps, and knocked outside Blake's door. "Blake, I'm here..." Phoenix said, getting the feeling he was being watched. Before he could react, he felt the door behind him open, and a hand reach out, and he was sucked inside. Then the door went shut as his world went black.

Phoenix, though, wasn't unconscious. He knew this because he tried to flail his arms, and he did hit someone. And this someone gasped, and went down like a rock. "Dangit Jaune!" Someone else angrily hissed. From the sounds of it, it sounded like a she.

"Oww... My gonads..." The man named Jaune moaned. _E Gads, it__'__s so sad..._ Phoenix then felt someone strap his legs, then his arms into a chair. But, hey, at least it was a cushioned chair. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought..._

Suddenly, the bag was lifted, and he was blinded by a light shone directly in his face. "Argh! Who turned on the sun, and who brought it in here?"

"Open your eyes, uhh... Peasant!" The female said. Phoenix slowly opened his eyes to reveal the woman standing right in-front of him. She was a pure red head with christmas green eyes. Her armor only revealed a little cleavage, which was fine with him. But the armor was very intriguing. It seemed very light, almost as light as some of the other people he's seen walking around.

He then looked at her body language. She was shaking like an electric toothbrush. _So this is her first interrogation. I'll play along... for now. _"Who are you?"

"The better question," his interrogator stuttered out, "Is... who.. are y-y-you?"

"Well, since you captured me, I would think you would know my name, but, my name is Phoenix Wright. And you are...?"

"Pyrrha Nikos- Whoops!" She blushed furiously.

"Dangit Pyrrha! You gave it all away!" The Jaune boy said from behind him.

"Well... well at least I didn't get hit in the nuts by a blind man!"

"She got you there," Phoenix said, joining in on the conversation.

"You... You..." The Jaune boy started, "Don't... Don't make me water torture you!"

"Jeeze, I must've hit a soft spot... Oh wait, I did that earlier, never mind." This comment caused his interrogator to fall to the floor from laughter. He heard the other boy stomp at the ground, angry. The girl laughing stopped suddenly, "I guess this is the worst interrogation ever, huh..." Pyrrha sounded disappointment in her voice. Phoenix tried to make it better, "At least you managed to tie me up, thats step one, right?" Pyrrha formed a smile around her lips. "Yeah..." She said, and then turned on the main light switch, then moved to the lamp, and turned that off.

After his restraints were cut, he found 3 people in the room. Pyrrha, the blonde kid in jeans who must've been Jaune, and...

"Weisse?" Phoenix asked. The white girl just stood there.

"Y-y-yeah?" She said, obviously discouraged.

"...You put this together, didn't you?" Phoenix assumed. With that, Weisse almost broke into tears, and stormed out of the room.

"Jeeze, what's her..." Phoenix started, "On second thought, I'll ask her later."

"Yeah, that would we a good idea..."

"So, you're Pyrrha, right?"

"Yeah... heh heh, sorry, where are my manors!" Pyrrha blushed a bit, bending her head down in shame.

"No, no, it's okay." Phoenix then realized about the other person, "Wait, your Jaune? The leader of JNPR?"

"Oh, uh, yes! Yes I am!" Jaune said, flipping his blonde hair back and sticking out his chest in recognition. _Oh man... I fell sorry for this team..._

_ "_Hey, if it's not too much trouble, could I ask you guys some questions?" They both nodded. "Alright, let's tackle the largest one first: What can you tell me about the fight club?"

"Well," Jaune said, "It was an idea started by Yang, which seemed pretty weird, because this didn't sound like her. Anyway, she convinced Ruby to contact the other leaders and ask if they wanted to join. That was the weird part. I agreed because Pyrrha thought it was a good idea," _Well, we know the pants in this relationship... _"but, only my team and CRDN said yes. We didn't get a response from the other teams. We had a few sessions before last night..."

"Ok. Lets break this down: Why do you think the other teams didn't respond?"

"I don't know; They seemed like we were crazy when we asked about it..."

"Ok; The big question is did you go to the final little meeting?

"Well, we did, but it seemed different..."

"It did? How so?" Jaune turned to Pyrrha, "Do you think we should tell him?" Pyrrha went still for a second, closed her eyes, and thought.

"Yes; When we got to the usual location, we saw a blood trail..."

_Well, I didn't expect that... "_Where were you when you saw this?"

"We were about a mile left of the launchpads, theres a wide open flat hill."

"Thank you so much for this. I hope we see each other again later."

"No thank you," Pyrrha said, as she opened the door for him. He stepped outside, and the door shut behind him. Phoenix decided to knock on RWBY's door again. He heard someone yell from outside the door, "We're decent! Come in!" Phoenix shrugged, hoping they were telling the truth, and opened the door.

When he stepped inside, he noticed the beds were bunk beds, but not bunk beds. The beds were put on top of each other in different ways. One was tied to the roof, but the other one had books as support for the second beds. She noticed only Blake was here. Blake was in a grey Tee-shirt and had shorts on, still wearing her boots and her ribbon. Ruby had a colored red shirt on, and had jean shorts on, and she also kept her boots on. Phoenix motioned to Blake to join him in the hallway, and she grabbed the "scroll" thing, that Phoenix still didn't completely understood, and walked out with him.

The both walked quietly, as there was nothing really to talk about. Well, there is one:

"So, what is this tournament thing everyone is obsessed about?"

"Well, it's basically a showcase of skill and determination. It's to showcase a new generation of hunters and huntresses going against other new ones, and, as they advance, they face more skilled, advanced fighters, until the final round. Then, it's an all-out Grimm kill fest in the forrest. That's why it's so dangerous right now: They let the creatures grow in there, only to get terminated by the finalists. The person to kill the most grim at the end of 30 minutes wins the trophy."

"Ah, I see. Is there anything, well, 'dirty' about this whole thing?"

"Well... there is one... people last year started to bet on who would get the farthest. I think the person who won last year got, ehh, 1k or so." _Crap! That's a lot! I make less than that whenever I DO get paid..._

"Ah. Well, looks like this is the place Jaune and Pyrrha described."

"Yeah, so what are we looking for exactly?" Phoenix walked over to about the center, and looked down. "Figures. Here it is." It was a little faded, but the steps were still there.

[Blood-stained prints added to court record]

"What-?!" Blake said, shocked.

"Well, looks like the police missed someone..."

"How do you think they missed it?"

"Well, the police can make mistakes, but this? I don't even know..."

"Well, I guess we should follow it," She looked at it, and she couldn't identify a heel, "Where do you think we should start?"

"Well, let's head towards the crime scene, and then back-track."

"Sounds good." They walked 2 miles, passing the launch-pads along the way. Then, they got got the crime scene.

"Well, here we are..." Phoenix said, as he walked over to the chalk outline, and where the blood pool began. The steps obviously seemed in place, if the killer did walk away from this. But, something didn't seem right, but Phoenix was confused about something.

"Well, what do you see?" Blake said, trying to notice something, if anything from the obvious.

"Well, it seems that there isn't a sign of a struggle... It seems like he just fell down... his looks like it was scrunched up by a..." Phoenix froze. This isn't good.

"...Punch." Blake finished his thought. She looked at the ground. "Yang, what happened..." Phoenix then looked left from the body, noticing some large imprints.

"Hey Blake, come look at this." Phoenix squatted down over the prints, and Blake came over to join him. "Does this look like Yang's size boot?"

"Hmm... close, but the imprint it left doesn't look like Yang's boot..."

"Hm. Good."

[Crime Scene Updated In Court Record]

"Ok, is there anything else we should look at?" Phoenix asked his assistant, thinking the police caught everything else. But Blake's keen eye's did pick up something. She pointed to the chalk outline, and squatted over something. Phoenix joined her, and saw what she was looking at. He picked it up, "It looks like a piece of a plastic sack of some-sort... and it has blood in it?" What Phoenix did next surprised Blake. He took his pinky, got a bit of the blood, and licked it.

"Phoenix!" Blake almost yelled at him in shock.

"Mmm... Want some?" Phoenix offered her. She looked at him with disgust.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What? It's just syrup." Blake looked at it, and did the same as Phoenix did.

"Your right!"

[Bag With Blood Added to Court Record]

They then went on there way, following the trail back. They finally got to the destination, and they were astonished.

Blake gaped at where they were, "We're... We're..."

"We're at your dorm..." Phoenix said. _As incriminating as it looks, something seems off... ah!_

Blake suddenly broke down in tears. Phoenix was caught of guard form this action, and looked at his helper. "Blake..."

"It's just not fair! She didn't do it, I swear! It's impossible.

"Blake..."

"No! No! I knew I should've never trusted you! We were better off not looking at the crime scene! But no! No! You had to insist we had to! I... I... I HATE YOU!" Blake ran off, holding her head in her hands. Phoenix could only stand and watch as she ran off. _Blake... I'm sorry..._ Phoenix just turned his back to the running Blake, refusing to let himself cry. But, when he did, he noticed something. There! Lying in the grass! He walked over it. It was an imprint in the ground. Someone laid out. Phoenix took this into account.

[Imprint Next To Dorm Added to Court Record]

Phoenix then looked at his clock. He should probably head back now, he did need to talk to Yang. Soon.

When he finally arrived at the detention center, Yang was waiting for him, anxiously.

"Did you find anything? How's Ruby?" She rushed him with questions. Phoenix took it well, understanding what she was going through.

"Yeah, we found a lot of good things; She's fine, only in detention for a short while, until the trial is over. Only a $50 dollar fine, in her case. She got lucky; it could've been worse."

"Whew," Yang had a sigh of relief. Then noticed something wrong with Phoenix. Well, not phoenix directly...

"Hey, where's Blake?"

"Well..." Phoenix then told her what happened to Blake.

"Well then... that doesn't sound like her... I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah..." He looked Yang right into the eye. _Here goes nothing..._ "Are you being completely honest with me?"

"Yeah, of course? Why would you think that?"

"Well... look, I'll just say it: Do you know the victim personally?"

Suddenly, 2 locks appeared around Yang. _Here we go, Yang. Let's see if I can crack you..._

"No, stop asking that!"

"Yang... You did, didn't you?" He stopped her before she could respond, "But, not on a sort of Kissy-Kissy personal, but, something happened between you too, didn't it?" Yang fell silent. Phoenix continued, "I think this is about the Fight Club, isn't it? And I'm willing to wager it had nothing to do with the ranks. Am I right?" Yang replied with a nod, remaining silent. "Hm. As I thought." _Why didn't the locks break? Looks like I'm going to have to go deeper... dangit, Phoenix! No perverted talk!_ "Ok, let me continue: I'm also willing to wager he put you in some sort-of uncomfortable position, didn't he?"

"No, he didn't rape me!"

"Not like that! _Dangit Phoenix! _Let's start from the beginning. Yesterday, you said you know starting the club was illegal, but gave no valid reason for forming it. So, I'm betting you didn't form it. I'm betting this person formed it: **Cardin Winchester.**"

"...Yes. He did."

"But this doesn't fit. You wouldn't do it. So he gave you some extra motivation, being the dick he is. I'm betting he-" Yang interrupted him before he could finish.

"No! Please! Don't say it! Not in front of them!" Blake motioned to the camera in the corner. Phoenix looked at it skeptically. He turned back to Yang, "Mind if I hang up my coat?" Yang was taken aback from this. "S-sure, I guess that's ok." Phoenix put a smile on his face as he got, taking his coat around. He looked for a place to hang it, looking toward the camera. "Ahh, this should do." He said as he put his coat over the camera, before sitting back down. "Ok, back to where we were: I'm betting, to get you to say yes, that he: **Blackmailed you.**"

Yang then broke down. "Yes! Yes he did! He took photos of me!" _Of course he did, that perverted freak. _"You know, I could file a sexual abuse claim against him."

Yang looked up at him, confused, "Sexually abu- no. nonono. Even worse: He a picture of me... and photoshopped my hair!" She then started bawling like a baby. _...REALLY!? _Then, a lock broke. _Well, a brake's a brake. _

"Well, this leads us back to the question: how did you know him. I bet the victim found out about this, and showed you the picture, didn't he. And he showed it to you at this location: **The Crime Scene.**" Yang fell silent again, as the last lock broke. _Andddd there you go!_

[Information involving Yang and the Victim Updated In The Court Record]

Phoenix then stood up, and recollected his coat. "That wasn't that hard, was it?" Yang nodded, "I guess your right."

"Yang, remember, you can trust me. You can tell me anything, and it won't leave here, unless I need it, ok?" Yang nodded, "I won't hold anything back now."

"Good; I do have a question: What do you remember about being at the crime scene?"

"Well," Yang tried to remember, "We were talking about something. I can't remember because it's a bit fuzzy. I think it was about the competition. I don't know. Anyway's, I got angry for some reason, and I got ready to punch him, but then... everything went black. Next thing I knew, I woke up outside my dorm, handcuffed."

"Hm; Quite a tale there. That clears some things up. Thank you." With that, Phoenix started saying his goodbye's until... "Hey, do you happen to remember Weisse's number?"

"Yeah, here's I'll put it in your phone." He gave her the phone, and she typed the numbers in, and gave it back to Phoenix. "Thanks again." He said, and he walked out to find his hotel.

He entered his room, and he immediately called Weisse. _C'mon, C'mon, pick up._ He then heard a click, _Yes! _

"Hello, this is Weisse Schnee. Who are you?"

"Hey, it's Phoenix-" He spoke again before she hung up, "Hey listen, about earlier..."

"What? Are you angry? Do you hate me? Fine. Be that way." _I only said, like, 7 words!_

"No; actually, the opposite. Look, I know we probably don't see eye to eye on a lot of bases, but I just wanted you to know: I will get her the Not Guilty. I vow on my badge."

"Just like every attorney I know. Later." And with that, she hung up. _Great; It seems like everyone hates me right now... I better text Blake about tomorrow. _He texted her, then went to sleep:

'Hey Blake. It's Phoenix. I'll be surprised if you haven't blocked my number yet. If you haven't don't do it until after you read this: I know you hate me right now, and I totally agree. But, I think it's best if we both chill out tomorrow. I think I can handle myself in there. Now, it's your choice if you want to go or not. Regardless, I'm sorry. I will get her the not guilty. I Promise.'

To Be Continued...

**A/N: 4,00- words. This chapter took a few days. It would take 2, but finals and crap. Have fun with that, by the way. But I won't deny you this chapter. I tried adding in a bit of humor, and hope to answer any questions you have during the next chapter. Guys: this story won't end after the trial is done; I hope I make that clear. I am having too much fun with this novel to end it after all this. Hope you guys enjoyed it, tho.**

**I Do Not Own Capcom/Ace Attorney, or RoosterTeeth/RWBY. All Rights Reserved. **


	6. Chapter 6

Phoenix was in the lobby, looking over the files. _I have all the pieces, I just need to figure out where they go..._ Phoenix just shook his head. With no idea who the witnesses are, he has no idea how to prepare, but just look over the court record.

As he was going through the files, he noticed his phone was ringing. _I wonder who it is?_

_ ...Weisse?! _Phoenix picked up his phone. "Hey Weisse."

"Mr. Wright," Weisse said, not returning the hello. _Fine, be rude then..._ "We have a problem."

"What do you mean, problem?"

"Well... uhm..." Weisse started, "Blake is no where on campus..." Phoenix sat up, an alarmed look on his face.

"Wait, she didn't come back last night?"

"No. She left a note, though. It was addressed to you. I'm sending it to your ph-"

"No, don't." Phoenix said, "I'll read it after the trial. I need to worry about Yang right now. That's what she would want me to do." Weisse went quite after this. They held the silence for maybe 30 seconds.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry."

"Weisse, it's no time for apologize right now. Just keep looking for Blake. I'll get Yang cleared."

"Ok. Good plan. Bye," Weisse told him, "...Phoenix." Then she hung up. Phoenix only looked down at his phone. He took a deep breath. _Blake... please don't hurt yourself... Please..._ He only shook his head again, getting his game face on, as he walked through the 2 wooden doors to the defense's bench.

He got in, an, unlike yesterday, everyone was ready. They were actually ahead of schedule, which is surprising. "Well, I assume both Prosecution and Defense are ready?" They both nodded. Then, the prosecution started talking his usual smack.

"Aww, no Kitty today, Mr. Wright?" He said, wagging his finger amusedly. _Kitty? Why did he-_

"Oh well. At least I get to beat you solo today."

"She isn't here on her own will, Mr. Achilles. And besides, I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't hunting your brother right now!"

"You don't talk about Roman that way, you dirty peasant!" _What is it with everyone calling me peasant? _"I warn you: If you even mention Roman again, I will have him arrange your de-" He stopped himself. _Damnit! So close!_ Phoenix thought, his opening plan ruined.

"Know, prosecution, I assume you weren't going to say death. If you were, I will have to escort you out, due to a death threat. So, what were you going to say?"

"I was.. going... to say... uhh..." Achilles thought for a minute, then an answer came to him, "I will have him arrange your de-corational flowers for the after party we'll be having. Heh heh..." The prosecution knew he dodged a bullet, and continued before anyone noticed his embarrassment. "Anyway, I believe my witness is ready, your honor."

"Very well. Bailiff, escort the witness in, if you would." The witness came in, and Phoenix wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Witness, name and occupation." The prosecution said, filing his nails. _Wait, where did the file come from?_

My name is Cardin. I am a student, and leader of CRDL." Cardin, said, puffing out his chest. "And I'm here because I witnessed the crime!" The room broke out into murmers, and the Judge smacked his gravel.

"Witness, please testify what you saw the night of the murder."

"Gladly, your honor. Anything to put the guilty away!" Cardin made eye contact with Yang, knowing she had know was of her hurting her. Yang had a death glare in her eyes, and then he turned back, and gave his testimony.

(Witness Testimony)

What I saw:

That night, Yang organized the Fight Club to meet in a group contest

It was going to be Me and Russel, Jaune and Pyrrha, and Yang, by herself.

Before anyone else, I got there the earliest to go through my warmup

While stretching, I noticed 2 people speaking, so I went to see what's up

I saw 2 people, the first one taller than the other.

Suddenly, the first person punched the second, and I heard a large BANG.

The other guy collapsed, and the first one ran away

The person that ran away, was, of course, Yang.

(Testimony End)

"Defense, you may cross examine the witness now." The Judge said, intersted in where this would turn.

(Cross Examination)

What I saw:

That night, Yang organized the Fight Club to meet in a group contest

**Hold It!**

"Why did she want a group contest?"

"Well, she wanted to practice her double teams, being the cocky prick she is."

"Excuse me, My client isn't a-"

**"Objection!" **The Prosecution broke it up, "This isn't relative. Witness, continue."

It was going to be Me and Russel, Jaune and Pyrrha, and Yang, by herself.

_Nothing wrong with this..._

Before anyone else, I got there the earliest to go through my warmup

_Nothing here..._

While stretching, I noticed 2 people speaking, so I went to see what's up

**Hold it!**

"Could you hear what they were talking about."

"No." Cardin said quickly. _Man, he answered that fast, I should press on..._

"Are you sure? At least try." Cardin only rolled his eyes, "Ok! Fine. They were talking about some sort of picture. I didn't hear what the picture was of though."

"Alright; continue."

I saw 2 people, the first one taller than the other.

_Obviously Yang and the Victim, talking about the picture... This isn't looking good..._

Suddenly, the first person punched the second, and I heard a large BANG.

Phoenix smirked at this comment. _Man, this was easy._

**Objection!**

"Mr. Winchester! You just said you heard a large Bang, as the client "punched" the victim. Is that true?"

"Yes; It even came form the same area." _Man, that was easy._ "I find that impossible; Because, the witness didn't die from a gunshot; He died from a large amount of heat to the midsection!"

The crowd went speechless. From one end of the stands, someone dropped a pen. Then, someone clearly face-palmed. The prosecution only smiled, "Mr. Wright, you are as dumb as you look."

"Do tell, prosecutor."

"To get a gun to fire," The prosecution started, "There has to be a bullet, in this case, a shotgun slug. The same type that Yang uses in her weapon. To get the heat to fire, they have to be in there. Ergo, she didn't fire bullets," The prosecution slammed his hands on the desk, "She fired a blank you idiot!" The courtroom bursted in laughter. Phoenix only got a bigger smirk.

**Objection!**

The court only looked at the apparent crazy-man. "Is he objecting to the truth?" "He is as dumb as a rock." "Mommy, why am I smarter than the lawyer?"

"Well, that's true, Achilles," Phoenix started, "But, it's impossible to hear the noise in this case."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, this piece of information contradicts the witness' testimony. The piece of evidence that contradicts it is: **The Crime Scene!"**

"I know where you're going with this, porcupine head, but I already thought through this: She picked up the slugs _After _they hit the ground. No slugs there, no problem!"

"Aw, yes, that is true," Phoenix said, putting his hands soon his hips, grinning, "But then there should be something else at the crime scene! There should've been **Burnt Grass from the slugs!**"

To this, the court nodded in agreement. Phoenix continued, "So, it was impossible to hear a bang! Witness, explain this contradiction!" The witness looked around, trying to see if anyone would help him. He finally made up his mind, and he said, with a smirk, "Why should I?"

"Wha... What?" Phoenix gaped at him, "It's an inconsistency!"

"So? It doesn't change the fact that she assaulted him," Cardin's smirk widened, "Besides, there was another way."

"What!? Explain!" To this outburst by Phoenix, The Judge slammed his gravel. "Mr. Wright!"

Phoenix responded with a little nervous chuckle, "Sorry, your honor." The Judge shook his head, "Witness, please explain."

(Witness Testimony)

Another Way

Ok, the sound came form somewhere else, I guess

But, She still could've killed him

See, there was a bag next to the victim

In that bag could've been a modified lighter, to defibrillators

See? Whatever was in that bag Yang used to kill him!

(Testimony End)

"Where do you think the Bang came from?" Phoenix asked, scratching his chin.

"Well, It could've been someone firing their weapon." Cardin suggested. _Man, he sure is being cooperative with me,_ Phoenix thought, _I wonder why that is..."_

(Cross Examination)

Another Way

Ok, the sound came form somewhere else, I guess

_Already Answered_

But, She still could've killed him

**Hold It!**

"How could she kill him? Those burn marks are hard to get."

"If you LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"Go on..."

See, there was a bag next to the victim

_Really? Man, he's making this too easy..._

**Objection!**

"Cardin, tell me the truth: Did you witness the crime?"

"Yes! I did, you little cartoon headed-donkey face!" _Great comeback! Where'd you get it? The back of a cereal box?_

"Well, if you were REALLY watching it, you would know that there was no bag, thank's to Detective Callaway's testimony:

Detective: "Well, He definably wasn't out there to check the pads."

Phoenix: "Why do you say that?"

Detective: "Well, his bag to check the pads weren't found in a 3 mile radius from the pads."

Phoenix slammed his hands on the desk; he needed some answers. "Obviously, the bag wasn't there, as the crime scene is only 1 mile from the pads. So, Cardin, I tell you: What did you REALLY witness?"

[Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Cornered (2001)]

Cardin started to shake a bit, "Uhmm... I..."

"Did you even actually witness the crime?"

"Yes! I did!" Cardin spat out.

"Then Explain, Witness!" The person who said this surprised Phoenix: Prosecutor Achilles?

_C'mon Phoenix! Don't look a gift horse in the mouth! No matter how ugly it looks!_

"I swear I saw a bag! It had to be there!" Cardin pleaded.

"Then tell us what you saw!" Phoenix demanded.

"I-I-I Did!" Cardin stuttered.

"Look, Cardin, I know why you're doing this. But you need to be honest, or I will tell the court the truth about you!"

"What truth, you idiot!" Cardin almost yelled at him, "Tell me this so called 'Truth'! Lay it on me!"

"Happily! Let's talk about your reason to be on the stand right now!" Phoenix challenged him. Cardin accepted almost immediately. "I'm here to testify about how Yang killed the victim!"

"No, not that reason; the reason YOU want to testify!" Phoenix preached. Cardin looked scared for a second, but acted tough again, "I don't know what you're talking about.

"You know very well!" Phoenix started, "But first, I want you to tell me something: Do you know what this picture is:" He held up a picture to Cardin, and Cardin started to sweat bullets. "So you do know it. Allow me to explain to the court: This is a picture Cardin used to **blackmail** my client! How did he use the blackmail? Well, he made her start the fight club! And that's not all: This is the reason that the victim and the defendant were talking!" Phoenix turned his attention to Cardin, "Isn't that right?"

The judge looked Cardin straight into the eye, "Son, is this true." Cardin looked around rapidly, seeing if anyone would help him. He sighed, and relaxed his shoulders, "Yes; what he said is true: I did blackmail Yang to making it. The reason I gave the photo to the Victim is so I could keep the game going. He took it, saying something about a bet, but I just shook it off. I know I'm going to get an indefinite suspension. May I go now?" The Judge nodded, and Cardin was out the door. Phoenix could swear he hear Cardin cry as he walked out.

"Well then," The Judge started, looking for someone to speak, and Phoenix took heed to the call, "So, with whatever just happened, I believe this make's Yang innocent."

**Objection!**

"Not so fast, Wright!" Achilles said, with a smug look on his face, "Now, aside from what just happened, the end of that conversation made a new topic for us to discuss: motive."

[Apollo Justice- Suspense]

_Uh Oh, this can't be good. _"See, Wright, that photo also proves something that dooms your client: That photo gives her motive on the base of Blackmail. Now, I may not know anything about this 'bet', but I can guarantee you this is about Yang. And that's the reason Yang killed our Vic."

**Objection!**

"But the Crime Scene-"

"If you think that crime scene is enough to free her," The prosecutor shook his head, "then you should've never taken this case."

Phoenix realized what was happening before his eyes, and he knew it was almost over now. He just put his elbows down on the desk, and his hands held his head. He was about to rest his case, when a certain someone came into his mind.

"_Are...Are you really going to give up like that..."_

_ "Mia?"_

_ "Phoenix," the voice said, "You made a promise... a promise to Me... I know you can keep it... force the smile, Phoenix, force the smile..."_

_ "... … … Blake?"_

The prosecution looked over approvingly, "Your Honor, I believe it's time." The Judge was about to say something, until...

"It's not over... not yet." The prosecution looked over to the defense again. Phoenix had a look of focus about him. His hands were on the desk. "Give me some time to think, ok?" Without an answer, Phoenix closed his eyes, and began to think.

[Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies- Thought Route]

_Ok, let's review the facts: There was imprints on the ground: footprints and where a body lied. Then, the footprints had gone from the crime scene to behind the RWBY and JNPR dorm, and there laid another imprint. From this, I can only gather that **2 people were knocked out.**_ _We know one of the people knocked out was Yang, and the Victim. And, according to Yang, someone else had knocked her out. Now, this means that **there had to be a third person. **We also know that Yang had to be taken from the crime scene to the second location, so I imagine the person **Had to have been strong, **and t**hey knew there way around the campus. **Now, this does point to Cardin, but I don't think he could've done it, due to where his position was when he witnessed whatever the crime. That could only mean 1 thing: _

_**The Victim Carried Yang To The Second Point.**_

_I can't leave the 3rd person hanging, though. If I figure out who it is, it will win me the case. Now, the evidence that I have yet to use is the partial plastic bag, and the little things left on the crime scene. Now if the 3rd person was there, let's say they were the clean-up guy. The guy that makes sure there are no clues, hence the small partial bag strip. The had to know the crime scene better than anyone. Almost as if they were the first person there... That means it was... !_

Phoenix opened his eyes in shock. He couldn't believe what he found. _And he almost got away with it..._

"Your honor! I need to call someone to the stand!"

"Why who, Mr. Wright? And mind I warn you: This is the last witness; there will be no more time to make an argument. Understand?"

Phoenix nodded his head. "The defense calls: Detective Callaway."

Callaway took the stand, not too happy, "What do you want? I'm on my lunch break!"

"I didn't call you here for testimony, unless absolutely necessary. Ok, let's start: Did you know the victim well?"

"Actually, yes: he was my partner for several years, then became a private investigator. He actually got hired by The headmaster of the school, for some unknown reason."

"Hmm... and... did he ever invite you too the campus?"

"Yes, several times; Is there a specific event you think he invited me too?"

"Not too; about: The Tournament in a month. Did he ever talk to you about it?"

The Detective was slow to answer, "...yes? Ok, hold on, what is this about?"

Before Phoenix could answer, the most unlikely did, "You'll see soon enough." _Man, you are full of surprises... Achilles Torchwick..._

"Ok; Let's continue. Did he talk about Yang to you?"

"What's it too ya? Are you... are you trying to blame this on me?" _No turning back now..._

"...Yes. And I think you have a lot too hide. I find it hard to believe you arrested Yang after she committed it. Keep in mind, you had to be on a shuttle and at the campus the day BEFORE this took place; If not, it would've taken you another day before you could've gotten there. But, if you didn't do it, you have nothing to worry about. Let's continue, shall we?" The detective only moaned.

"Ok, he did talk about Yang, yes? So, what did he talk to you about." The detective didn't answer. "Ok, let me answer for you: It was about the tournament, wasn't it?" The detective shot him a death glare, the one Phoenix always gets from witnesses.

"Now, this ties into the bet that your partner had; I bet it was against Yang. And he needed help, didn't he?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that..." Phoenix had to find the words. As outrageous as it sounds, it had to be true, "That there wasn't a murder at all."

[Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies- Keep Pressing On (Variation)

The courtroom went into a riot almost. It took the judge a while to get everyone to calm down, but gave a floor to Phoenix.

"I'm betting he called in some sort-of favor from you. And that favor was to frame Yang Xiao Long. So you thought something up, and pitched it to him. And he added some realism to the situation, since he was working a job for Ozpin. And once Cardin gave him the picture, everything was in place. So your partner called Yang over, and started negotiating with her about the blackmail, and then you came in from behind to knock her out."

"Stop talking!" the detective pleaded.

"No. You deserve this. Lets continue: So, once you knocked her out, your partner took her behind the RWBY dorm, and keep her there. But he was cleaver, and kept to his first tracks, to not make a second pair of prints. Then, you act out the scene for Cardin, having you punch your parter, and him acting like he died. Then you realize the mistake: Yang's bracelet didn't have ammo in it. And your partner had a blood pack beneath his shirt. So, you clean it up, probably using your partner's shirt, but accidentally leaving a bit of the popped bag and some 'blood', or syrup. You then chalk out where your partner's body lain. You then sent him on his way, and then went to handcuff Yang. It was the perfect get-away, and one hell of plan, might I add."

Phoenix finished, looking for the detective's reaction. The detective was in utter shock. He then just started laughing, "This is all Bull Crap! You can't prove any of this! Hahahaha!"

"Oh, but the opposite is true, detective. It's actually quite easy. All we have to do is to run our, or your, autopsy by the medical examiner. If his story checks out, you're free. But if it doesn't come up, you're in a heap of trouble."

The detective was in utter disbelief, "You are potentially risking your career, for one person, and your going to get it wrong! You're a fool!"

"I trust my clients with 100% honesty. I would know if Yang did it, and I know she didn't. I'm not scared in the slightest. But, the question is: are YOU scared?"

The detective just stood there, knowing he was defeated. He then just stuck his head down, and held his hands behind his back, waiting to be cuffed.

After he was cuffed, the Jude looked at the courtroom, and just sighed, "Well... yet another typical Phoenix Wright Trial... I'm getting too old for this, Mr. Wright. Try to end them on the first day from now on..."

Phoenix blushed slightly, and started scratching the back of his head, with a cheesy grin.

"Well, then, will Yang Xiao Long take the stand." Yang jumped form her seat to the witness stand, waiting to hear the 2 words she's dreamed about. "Yang Xiao Long, on the charges of murder, this court find you:

**Not Guilty**

The Confetti rained down, as Yang gave Phoenix the thumbs up. He smiled, and returned the gesture.

"Court is adjourned." And the Judge ended the trial.


	7. Chapter 7

[Gyakuten Kenji 2- Solution!~ Calm Moment]

_Man, it's over. I didn't think it would turn out that way..._Phoenix just loosened his tie, and stood, wandering what to expect from this group. He then remembered his phone was off, and went to turn it on, as it started to power up, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He kept his phone in his hand as he turned around, and was meet with a massive hug from Yang. "THANKYOU-THANKYOU-THANKYOU-THANKYOU-THANKYOU!"

"Gra... Yang... Can't... Breathe..." Phoenix chocked out. The lady warrior realized what she was doing to the much weaker attorney. She backed off, blushing a bit. "Heh heh... Ah! I'm just so happy!" She then engulfed him in another bear-hug, and Phoenix swore he thought he would break a rib right as she broke up the second hug.

(**A/N: As I wrote this, I was listening to Gold, from the RWBY soundtrack, and 2:30 played, so, if you want to add more emphasis, play that part, then go back after 2-3 paragraphs if you want) **

As she went for a 3rd hug, a high-pitched voice yelled out to her, "YANG!" Both Yang and Phoenix turned around to see Ruby running to her sister, running in tears.

"Sis!" Yang met her halfway in the lobby, both embracing each other. Phoenix just stood there, smiling. _And that's why I do my job. Say, kinda reminds me of them... heh... _And that was a hug phoenix cherished forever

"Mr Wright!" Ruby then ran over to him and wrapped him in a less-painful bear hug, "Thank you so-so-so-so-so-so-so-sooooo much for this!"

"A heh, don't mention it Ruby." Ruby released him, and ran back over to her sister, and kept embracing her. _Man, they are a lot alike... maybe, if I can get them too meet..._ Phoenix was smiling, and so lost in his train of thought he didn't notice Weisse right beside him.

"Well, I don't know how you did it, but you did it Mr. Wright. I guess you really are the king of the turnabout." She complimented her, bowing her head in respect. Phoenix only smiled, "Please, don't call me Mr. Wright; I already have enough people calling me that. Call me Nick from now on." Weisse nodded, then remembered why she came to stand beside him.

"Here's that letter I was talking about," she said, handing him Blake's letter. "Oh! Thanks!" he said, and was surprised when he didn't see Weisse joining her team. "Why aren't you going over there?"

"I'm not into that type of stuff..."

"Well... take it from me: take and savor every moment; you'll never know when they'll hop onto a train and leave you standing there... literally." Weisse gave him a weird look. "Heh... I'll tell you later... but go on, join them."

Weisse kinda awkwardly shuffled towards him, then got caught in the middle of their hug. At first, she resisted it, but, she accepted it, and wrapped her arms around her teammates. _All 3, together at last... wait... the 4__th__ still hasn't shown up... maybe her letter will explain..._

_ To Mr. Wright Only:_

_I am terribly sorry about what happened during the investigation. My conduct was sub par. I never meant anything you said, and I hope you can someday forgive me. Right now, I can't come to grips with myself... I decided not to come to the trial because of my emotions. I'm sure you figured out how to get Yang the Not Guilty by now, and you either are about to win or just won. But... I can't face you again. Don't tell my team this, but I'm taking a 1 week leave to get re-organized with myself. I probably won't be able to say good-bye... but I hope, one day, I'll get to say hello. _

_ Your Part Time Assistant,_

_ Blake Belladonna_

Phoenix smiled at the letter. _Maybe I will come back... wait...!_ Phoenix quickly panicked and looked at his watch. _Crap! My flight leaves in 6 hours! _

Phoenix quickly ran to get his coat, and was about to run out the door, but Yang stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well... My flight leaves in 6 hours, so..." Weisse looked at him funny, "Have you checked the weather?" Phoenix took a look outside. Somehow, it miraculously started snowing. _Well then... _Phoenix still put his coat on, "Well... at least I can still have a bit of vacation..."

"And tonight," Yang said happily, "We Celebrate! We're eating out tonight!" As if on cue, Phoenix stomach growled loudly, then a shocking realization came to him...

"I haven't eaten in 2 days!" Phoenix slouched, trying to preserve energy.

"Ohh... That's why it looks like you've lost pounds!" Yang joked. Everyone but Phoenix laughed at this comment. Even the Bailiff had a chuckle at that.

"Hey, where should we eat?" Phoenix asked.

"Ohhh! How about cafe where we met?" Ruby proposed. The group unanimously agreed, and were starting to go on their way until they heard clapping. Phoenix turned to face the clapping.

"Well done, Wright!" Phoenix looked at his friends, "Meet me there; get some seats; I'll be there in a minute." They all nodded, and left him and the prosecutor standing there.

"Why thank you Achilles." He responded. Then, the prosecutor caught him off-gaurd, "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"Come back like that? I know it isn't some 'Fat Lady Sings' Bull-shite. How did you come back after that?"

"Well... My mentor always said when it looks the most bleak, the lawyer has to put on his biggest smile... and, well... that's my style of defending."

"I see... You know what Wright? Thank you." Phoenix laughed a bit, but his face turned serious after the prosecutor said, "I mean it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I realized something; It isn't about winning; It's about finding the truth. I can see why Edgeworth looked so frustrated when he faced you at the start of your career; You're not like any other lawyer: You should be what law is: finding the real truth, not the W." The prosecutor looked at his watch, "Well, looks like I have a lunch date to meet. I hope to see you soon, and maybe in a courtroom someday." Phoenix smiled, and waved as the prosecutor left. Phoenix then noticed his hand still held his phone. _That's right! I need to call Trucy... Umm... maybe later. I have a lunch date to meet myself... _

When Phoenix got there, he saw a whole plate of cookies, and a coffee for everyone, including himself. He smiled, and went to join his friends. They ate, talked, laughed, and started telling jokes (of course, Phoenix's lawyer jokes were the worst, while Weisse dissing his jokes were the best). They eventually decided to let Phoenix rest for the night, and rescheduled the dinner to tomorrow. Phoenix then walked back to his hotel, put a do not disturb sign up, and napped the rest of the day until the next morning.

Phoenix got up, and did his usual stuff: Shower, Shave, called to see how Trucy was doing, and got breakfast.

He was in his room at about 1:20, watching some crime shows, when he heard some feet shuffling in the hallway. He then heard a faint knock at his door. Curious, Phoenix wen to open the door. He would've looked through the peephole, if there was one. He looked outside the door, and saw her standing there.

"...Blake?" Phoenix asked. Blake looked at him, with sorrow in her eyes. She dropped a vanilla colored file on the ground, and took off down the hallway, to an open window.

"Blake!" Phoenix called out to her. She stopped at the window, and turned around to look at Phoenix, then leapt out the window. Phoenix looked down at the vanilla file, picked it up, and decided to look at it inside.

The contents of the file were jumbled up, out of order. Phoenix, knowing, if Blake came out of her 1 week absence for this, it had to be important. So, he treated it as he always did: He laid each individual document on his bed, going through them one by one, circling key words and making connections. The most repeated words were Faunus, Project 57, Roman Torchwick, and Ivan Carsow. Inside the rest of the pages, were information about each. From what Phoenix could gather, there was some sort of murder, involving the 2 names. It appears the Project 57 is also some sort-of facility. It appears, though some things were blacked out, that it was a prison of some sort. Phoenix made a logical connection that it held these "Faunus" people. _Maybe their some sort of indian tribe... _

Phoenix finally came to the autopsy. The dead man was Ivan Carsow, age 35. Cause of death was the force of blunt trauma, followed by a stab in the back. There was a sub-note, which stated that Ivan wrote Roman's name on the paper. Other than that information, Phoenix couldn't find anything else about it. _Why would Blake give me this file?_ Phoenix pondered. Suddenly, his phone started to buzz. He picked it up, noticing Athena was calling.

"Hey Athena," Phoenix said,

"Mr. Wright, we have a problem..."

"What is it now...?" When she told Phoenix, he went directly into shock. _How could this happen...?_

Ruby was waiting for Yang to get out of the shower, so she could take her shower, get changed, and leave for dinner. She started polishing her scythe on her bed. _I wonder what we'll talk about. Will it be about his past? And what of his daughter? Will we ever meet her? Ohh! I hope we do. I really want to see her. And, hey! Maybe, if we become close enough friends, she force Mr. Wright to see us more! He always seems like a fun guy to be around anyway!_

Just then, he heard Yang's phone ring. She let it go to answer machine. Then she heard Weisse's. _Speaking of that, where is Weisse? _Ruby thought to herself. Then she heard her own phone ring. She looked to see who it is:

"Hi, Mr. Wright!" She responded cheerfully.

"Hey, Ruby, where is everyone else?" The question wasn't what caught her off guard; it was the coldness, hostility, and maybe even a little anger in his voice.

"Gee, I know Yang's in the shower, and I don't know where Weisse or Blake are... Is... Everything Ok?"

"Well... Ruby... I'm sorry... But I have to cancel the dinner..."

"W-why? Why cancel it?" Ruby asked, hoping she wouldn't regret her decision.

"..I'm sorry, but I have to catch my flight tonight. There's been an emergency..."

"Emergency? Mr. Wright, whatever it is, I- We, can help." Ruby offered to lawyer.

"No, Ruby. Again, I'm sorry, but this is out of your reach."

"How so, Mr. Wright?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Ruby, I know you mean well, but this is something that doesn't involve you?"

"So? The Yang case didn't involve you? Why does it matter?"

"Its... it's an in family emergency?"

"W...What happened?" Ruby instantly regretted her question. She regretted it even more once she heard his response:

"My... My daughter was kidnapped..."

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Apollo and Athena rushed Phoenix right as he walked through the door of the office.

"Mr. Wright," Athena started, but Phoenix brushed him aside. He went straight to his desk, and sat down. The 2 popped their heads in, and Phoenix motioned them to sit down. The sat down cautiously.

"Ok. As calmly as possible, tell me what happened." He said, acting as calm as possible. It had to take him un-imaginable strength to stay calm. Any other parent would be freaking out.

"Well," Athena said, "We all had gone to see a movie, and we took Apollo's car. We all got back from the movie, and something blinded us. We don't know what. Then, we heard a muffled scream. We didn't know it was her scream at the time, until we could see again. We noticed Trucy was gone. After it happened, we called you. We wanted to wait for you before calling the police." Apollo nodded during the story, confirming what Athena said to be true.

"Ok. Thank you for waiting. I'll call the police. We're shutting the office down for now, as we can't work in this type of environment. Keep each other in the loop, though. Understood?" They nodded, got up and left.

Phoenix started to dial the police, but changed his mind. _Maybe..._ He dialed his phone. _Please pick up..._

"2 times this week Wright? You must be desperate." His old friend Edgeworth said.

"Edgeworth, I know you're back in town. I need a huge favor."

"Wright, I can't accept, I'm too busy with-"

"It's my daughter, Edgeworth. She was kidnapped last night." Edgeworth didn't respond, so Phoenix continued, "I know you were dealt with a kidnapping case a year or 2 back, and I was hoping that you could help me find out who did it. But, if you're too busy, I get it. Keep working..."

"...I'll send the detective over shortly, and I'll come after I wrap this up." Edgeworth hung up. Phoenix leaned back in his chair, looking up. He put his hands over his face, and wondered if he could have done anything else. Anything that could've helped. He then noticed he had a message on his phone, from his former client, Yang. He held the phone to his face and listened:

"Hey, spikey-hea- I mean, Mr. Wright. It's Yang. I will be sending the money soon, don't worry about it; we figured out how much it would cost. But, that's not the main reason I called. The reason I called is about your daughter. I am so sorry. Oh, what am I saying? I feel bad for you, but that won't do anything will it... Hey, if you ever need anything, give us a call. Even the cold princess, Weisse," Phoenix heard in the background someone kicking Yang on the boot, but Yang didn't react, "But, in all seriousness, we're here to help. Think of it as returning the favor: from us to you. I hope you find your daughter. Maybe once you find her, we can meet. You've told us a little bit about her. It would be interesting talking to her. But, I'll let you be. Good luck."

And then he heard the phone click, and the message was over. Phoenix set his phone down, and closed his eyes._ When will this bad dream be over? _Phoenix then heard a knocking at his door. Phoenix got up, careful not to touch anything, and opened the door.

"HEY PAL!" Gumshoe wrapped him up in a bear hug.

"Gumshoe, it's good to see you too... argh!" Gumshoe noticed he put the aging lawyer in pain, and set him down.

"I heard about that big trial in Vale, you looked good in there pal." Gumshoe set his eyes away from the lawyer.

"Gumshoe, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well, pal," Gumshoe said, "I know it's your daughter and all, but..." Gumshoe swallowed, "I have to ask you to leave, as your emotions might get the better of you... sorry." Gumshoe looked up, staring the lawyer directly in the eye, "We'll find her, me and Edgeworth. Trust me." Phoenix looked him back in the eye, and nodded acceptingly. He got his stuff, and left to go to his apartment. For some odd reason, he found a new trust in his goofy-slip-up detective. He felt like if he didn't get her, he'll get close.

Phoenix entered his small apartment. He couldn't live in the office anymore because it was an actual work place now. He set all his bags down, and plopped down onto the couch. He decided to see what was on TV. Some NCIS, Mythbusters, Wipeout, but what he ended up watching was the Steel Samurai: Reborn. He watched that, and fixed some cheap roman noodles that he had spare. As he walked back, he noticed that vanilla file form earlier. He decided to pick it up and look at it again. "There had to be a reason for her to give it to me..." he thought aloud, "But why did she do it?" He sat down, and went through all the facts.

He eventually double checked anything, and saw he got it the first time. He had no other option, so what did out favorite blue suited lawyer do? He consulted Google. He was able to find more information out about everything. The partially whole story was that the Faunus order at the time was the pre-notorious White Fang, lead by Ivan Carsow. After a riot had gone ugly, coincidently in front of the Project 57 building, the leader was attacked, and, in his dying breaths, wrote out the name of someone. And that someone: the now wanted criminal Roman Torchwick. He then, a few month's later, passed it on to the now unknown leader of the Faunus. Phoenix closed his eyes. He had made good progress on this case, and he finally knew what she was asking. He went to his phone and called her, anticipating she wouldn't pick up. Of course she didn't so phoenix left her a message:

"Hey Blake, its Phoenix. Hey, I think I finally figured out what you want to ask me about it, and I will get to the bottom of it, but, as you may know, I'm in a sticky-no, traumatic situation. I can't think straight right now. I'll continue to work on it, seeing as I have nothing else better to do right now. But, if you want, you can call me, or even visit me at my apartment when you get the time. It's a 1-2 hour flight form Vale to here, so you won't be too far away. Maybe I can even treat lunch. But, anyways, I hope you have a good week off. And, I'm not angry. I can understand why you did what you did, now more than ever."

Phoenix then gave out his apartment info, and hung up. He then finished up his Roman noodles, and changed into his sleep attire. He went to bed sooner than he normally would. He needed a break. But he was scared to go to sleep, and ended up not sleeping for 3 hours. _Well, if I'm doing nothing, I might as well sit and watch the streets of the night._ Phoenix groggily got up, and got on some slippers. He shuffled out of his room, going to make some coffee. When he was brewing it, he spaced out, just thinking about... well, nothing. He didn't know what to think of the past few days. So much has happened. Phoenix knew he needed to get sleep, but he didn't want to see the nightmares.

As he finally came t, his coffee was well past being done. He took it, and shuffled over to the window. As he shuffled over there, he thought he heard something hit the floor outside of his apartment door. _Might as well see what it is..._ Phoenix walked over slowly, checking the peep-hole: nothing. He opened the door, and looked to his left: nothing. He looked to his right: nothing. He looked down: _Huh, never thought she would be here so soon..._ Outside his door, was Blake, asleep next to the door. She had dropped her book, and that's what made the noise. He sighed, looking at the girl with the black bow below him. He set his coffee on the counter, and went back, picked up the girl over his shoulder, and set her down on the couch, putting a pillow under her head. He got a light blanket, and put it over her. He then decided to keep his coffee on the counter. He looked at the clock: 3:00. _I might as well face the nightmares. I need my strength for tomorrow. _Phoenix then got into his bed, and was immediately out of it.

Blake woke up, more comfortable than when she fell asleep. The floor was suddenly softer... wait... Blake sat up suddenly, not knowing where she was. She looked down to see a blanket had been draped over her, and her book on a table... with a vanilla folder...

"Well, you sure did wake up." A voice all too familiar said behind her. She sat up slowly, and turned her head to see the spikey headed lawyer, but not in his attorney suit. He wore red shorts and a white tee shirt with a picture of Klavier Gavin on the front of it. She looked for a door to run out of, not wanting to stay here.

"Hey, hey, don't leave just yet! You got here, what?" Phoenix looked at the clock, "ohh, 5 hours ago?" Blake did some quick math.

"You brought me in here at 3 o'clock?"

"Yup; you looked cold." Phoenix said, as he took a seat beside her, setting 2 cups of coffee on the counter. "Relax a-bit. We have some things to talk about."

**A/N: I decided to do a schedule of a few medium chapters, then a large one, to keep the variety going. I'm really having fun with this. I really can't wait to see how much you guys like it; Comments, Rates, and constructive criticism always welcome. **

** I do not own Capcom/Roosterteeth. All rights reserved. **


	9. Chapter 9

"... And so now, the leader of the White Fang is unknown." Phoenix finished, as he told everything he knew about the file to Blake. Blake had followed along closely, taking sips of her coffee along the way.

"Ok, and I assume you know the question I'm asking you to solve?" Phoenix nodded, and replied, "The question is did Ivan really pass the leadership of the White Fang to Roman Torchwick?" Blake nodded to answer Phoenix's question. Phoenix only smiled, getting it right the first time.

Phoenix looked at the clock. "Hey, it's 11:30, and I did say I would buy lunch, so..." Phoenix got up, then a bolt of thunder sounded outside his apartment, and it started raining. "...Well, so much for that..." Phoenix then thought for a second, "Hey, do you want to check and see if I have anything yo would like?"

Blake got up and went to his fridge, and looked for food. "Hey, could I have some Tilapia?"

"Sure; I'll make it for you." Blake handed it to him, and went to finish her coffee. While he was making it, she decided to text her friends, telling them she was okay, and with Phoenix. She said she'll explain why later. They texted back texts of relief, and Blake sat back, content once again. Phoenix then came from the kitchen area, and handed her her food. He gave her a knife and fork, and sat down, watching her eat.

While Blake was eating, she noticed Phoenix had nothing to eat. "Do you want a bit of my Tilapia?" Phoenix just shook his head, "I haven't been able to eat much since my daughter's... well... 'disappearance'." As if on cue, Phoenix's phone began to ring. Phoenix picked up, eagerly, and answered.

"Hello?" Phoenix greeted whoever called him. Blake couldn't tell who it was that was calling him, even though she could. It didn't take much to know what he was talking about. He started to sweat on his forehead, nodding with an occasional "Yep", "Yeah", or "Okay". Phoenix's movements started to slow down, though, and once he finally said "Goodbye," He set his phone down in a trembling hand. He then ran his hands down his face, ending with his chin resting between his thumb and index finger, the rest of his fingers making a sort of "teepee" around his nose and mouth. He only looked forward, expressionless.

Blake didn't want to ask it, because she knew it was something bad, but she had to know to help him with whatever bad news he just received. "What... was it?" Phoenix looked at her, still expressionless. "They... they couldn't find anything... they didn't find any clues to help my daughter..." Phoenix answered coldly. Blake's expression changed to a soft one. _What should I do? His daughter's now completely missing..._ She looked at the now helpless attorney, his hands now covering his entire face. As she was thinking, she finally noticed that he was shaking a bit, and then she noticed something she knew all too well: a single tear, rolling down one side of his cheek, finding it's way down to the chin, before finally hitting the ground below. Then came the uncontrollable sobbing, the agonizingly fast tears rolling down. Blake went to his side, putting one arm around his back, rubbing it in circular motions. Then something happened that Blake never thought would happen: He fell onto her shoulder, his tears now rolling down her arm. She put her other arm around the front of the attorney, and put her head next to his. She whispered to him that everything was going to be okay, softly shushing him every once and awhile.

It took her about 20 minutes to get him to finally calm down. She told him to stay on the couch, and let her fix him something. He asked for soup, which was easy enough for Blake to do. During the time, Blake had thought some things out. While the soup was warming up on the stove, she contacted principle Ozpin on her scroll.

_Hey, principle Ozpin, I need to ask a favor of you._

_And what favor will this be?_

_See, Phoenix's daughter was kidnapped, and I want to help him._

_My, so you're with him... I suppose it's alright; Just know that all the studies that you miss will be required to turn in along with any other work you receive._

_I understand_

_Ok, Blake. Happy Hunting._

Blake brought the soup to Phoenix, and explained everything. Phoenix only stirred. "Thank's Blake, I really appreciate it, but we have no leads. It's hopeless..."

Blake only looked at him with slight pity, "Phoenix, did you give up when helping Yang?"

"Well, no... but-"

"No Buts! We're not giving up. Not yet. Besides, I have an idea, once you finish your soup." Phoenix pondered at what she said, smiling at last, and started eating his soup. Blake turned on the TV to anything but the news. She knew what was going to be on there, and it wouldn't make Phoenix any happier.

Once he was done, she took his bowl and put it in his sink, along with her own plate. She went back to Phoenix, grabbing his coat along the way. She tossed it to him, and he looked down at the coat, confused. "We're going to the crime scene ourselves." Blake said, and opened the door for Phoenix.

"In this weather?"

"Phoenix, we need to go soon. If we wait, the weather will wash everything away!" Phoenix realized she was right, and got up, sprinting out the door to his car. Blake followed close behind him, hoping to find something to help his daughter.

(High Prosecutors Office)

Edgeworth sat his desk, thinking. There had to be something he could help his friend with... but what? Gumshoe was cleaning around the office, as he normally does, so he didn't have to worry about him. It could now be completely silent. _Now, the crime took place in the parking lot, but there were-_

"Sir," Gumshoe asked.

"What now, Gumshoe?"

"Well... I was thinking, did we really go to the crime scene?"

"W-what? Of course we did!"

"N-no, I mean..." Gumshoe clarified, "Was there another thing at the crime scene, that was removed like it always is?" This peaked Edgeworth's interest, "What do you mean?"

Gumshoe, now having the prosecutor's attention, explained himself, "Well, remember what that Apollo guy said? _"We got out of my car, and then she was kidnapped". _So that means..." Gumshoe said, leading Edgeworth on.

"That means... the car was there during the crime!" Edgeworth connected the dots. _How could I have been so ignorant of the car!? Thank the lord for Gumshoe! _"Okay; Gumshoe, get the warrant. I'll meet you outside of Apollo's house in 25 minutes.

"Yes Sir!" And then they went on their separate ways, each trying to help their friend as much as possible.

(Outside Parking-lot: Wright Anything Agency)

They got out of Phoenix's car. The rain had let up, and the crime scene was still intact. Phoenix and Blake looked to where Apollo's car was, during the crime. They checked on the lines, in the lines, outside the lines, even behind the pole that was in front of it. They turned nothing up. She saw frustration in the eyes of Phoenix. _This is so hard on him..._ Blake thought for a moment. _There is one thing... if I do find it, it will be bitter sweet..._ She took out her scroll, and turned it to her substance scanner. She went up to the poll, looking for something she knew all too well. And, unfortunately, she found it. "Hey Phoenix, come check this out." He scurried over to her, looking at what was on her scroll. On the scroll, was a picture of the poll, and there was writing on it, which said:

_Defend Carson, and get your daughter back. Don't you'll never see her again... Don't Pull An Engarde!_

Phoenix looked at it. He knew what it meant, but who did this? "Do you have any idea who did this, Blake?"

Blake thought for a moment. This did sound like someone she knew. But not someone, some people... "This looks like it was done by..."

(Apollo's House)

Athena was with Apollo. Since they had no work, she decided to hang out with Apollo today. They had sat down and started watching NCIS, one of their favorite shows. She especially liked Abby, the forensics scientist. Her personality was interesting to her, never sure if that's her real personality or a disorder. Apollo, of course, liked McGee. He was always made fun of, but came through when it counted.

Out of the blue, there was a knock on the front door. Apollo got up from the chair he was in to see who it was. Athena didn't care much, watching the show. The conversation finally caught her attention when Apollo yelled something about her car. She paused the show, got up to see who it was. It was that trench coat detective guy! She went to the door to greet him.

"Hey, you're that detective Gumshoe guy!"

"And you're Athena Cykes. Hold on a second. Pal! We need to search your car! We have a warrant!"

"Why do you need to search it!" Apollo whined, "I'm not exactly good on money if you mess it up!"

"I-Look! It's for Phoenix's Daughter, Pal!" Gumshoe yelled at the antenna-haired attorney. Apollo fell silent, and nodded to Gumshoe. Gumshoe then went out to the car, followed by Apollo, who was followed by Athena. Edgeworth was there, waiting to analyze the car. Gumshoe gave him the thumbs up, and he put on his gloves, and searched the car. He searched the car, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. Nothing, that it, until he checked the trunk. He found a few interesting things back there. He found a bag, and a scrap of paper. On the scrap of paper, was a sentence. And Edgeworth, after reading this to himself, he knew who did this. And by who, he meant a plural who.

"Trucy was taken by..."

(Phoenix and Blake)

"... the White Fang." Blake said, with a sigh. Phoenix was shocked when he heard this. Thank's to the research in the case he took up for Blake, he knew a little bit about how they work.

"What should I do? He is most certainly guilty, but my daughter's at stake..." Suddenly, hiss phone started to ring. He checked his phone, "It's an unkown caller..." He picked it up:

"Hello?"

"Phoenix Wright. This is the White Fang. Carson's trial is in 1 month. We will give you 1 week to make your decision. Oh, and if you had second thoughts," He heard someone rustling in the background, "Daddy!"

"I swear," Phoenix said, "If you as much as touch her skin, I will find you, and-"

"What? You'll kill me? Hah, how Cliche. We expect your answer soon. We'll keep in touch." And with that, they hung up.

Phoenix needed some time to think. _What do I do? It's my daughter vs. What's right. I'm gonna need a lot of help... and soon._

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Chapter done! Wow, that took longer than I expected. Sorry for a late update, I've been lazy since after exams. I hope you all passed, by the way. I will hopefully update before Christmas, maybe Christmas Eve... I don't know. I hope you all enjoyed, and reviews are happily accepted. **

**I do not own Capcom/Ace Attorney, nor Roosterteeth/RWBY. All right's reserved. **


	10. Chapter 10

Phoenix went home and immediately crashed on his couch. He had a huge decision to make, but, fortunately enough time to make it. But the right one? Phoenix just wished he could wake up from this living nightmare. Blake saw him sprawl out, and sat down next to his feet on the couch, looking over the lawyer. She patted his leg, trying to comfort her. She couldn't use words right now; she doesn't even know what she would if she was in this situation.

"Hey, Blake?" Phoenix asked. She looked his way, and he asked, "Can you get me the case files from the Carson case?" Blake nodded, and got up to go to the computer. Luckily, he was already signed in to the online court records. She knew the Carson case was bad when she only had to put in C, and the Carson case came up. She selected the files, and printed it.

She briefly looked over them as she walked back to him, and it wasn't good. He handed the files to Phoenix and sat by his feet on the couch once again. She looked at Phoenix's eyes scan through the documents, his eyes almost drooping with every line he read. "Phoenix, talk to me. Is it even remotely good?"

"Well," he said, "I'll give him this: He's a clever bastard. What he did was he took the victim's truck, turned it on, but here's the thing. He hooked a hose to the tailpipe of the truck, and but it through an open window, killing the victim via Carbon Dioxide. He then took the hose, and ran away with it. He, of course, wore gloves, and got away."

"Wait, if he didn't leave evidence, how did he get caught?"

"That's the interesting part..." Phoenix started, reading over the file once again, "He turned himself in, at exactly..." Phoenix stopped cold. Is this happening right now? "This...Can't...Be..." Phoenix stuttered, "HE turned himself in at 12:35, the night that they took my daughter..." Phoenix set the files on the table, sat up, and held his head on his hands. He stayed like that, yet not crying. _He's probably in shock..._ Blake theorized. _Is there anything I can do...? Ah!_

Blake shot up, an idea coming to her mind. Phoenix looked at her, his eyes cold.

"I'm going to beacon," Blake said, grabbing Phoenix's arm, " And you're coming with me!" Phoenix eyes widened, the idea of seeing the team once again.

"Are...are you sure...?"

"Of course!" She said, hoping his answer would be positive.

"...Fine. Let me call Apollo and Athena to tell them the situation, pack my suitcase, and we'll go." Blake smiled widely, the idea of seeing her team once again, and repaying her debt to Phoenix. She smiled as she laid on the couch, taking a nap.

Achilles was sitting in his apartment home, looking at his phone. He had already recovered from the Yang trial, but there was another problem: The damn defense attorney's daughter got kidnapped, by the White Fang. Now, here, he had a choice to make. Risk his life, and maybe save her, or do nothing and watch the result. He sighed, knowing he hasn't talked to him in years, after his life in crime. He knew he should, but should he? Decisions, decisions...

"Okay Mr. Wright, I'll relay the message to Athena, thank you." Apollo hung up, and stood in his small kitchen. He looked blankly at his phone. His partner, his first partner, is gone, and he can do little to nothing about it now. _Trucy..._ he thought, as the memories they made came flooding back to him. The Cases... the evidences... the magic panties... He just sighed, and called Athena.

"Hey Athena, it's Apollo."

"Hey Apollo, what's up?"

"Well, it's not about me... Mr. Wright is going out of town with that Blake girl. And Trucy is... well... still kidnapped... and.." Apollo went on to explain the details of a kid.

"Oh... dammit! Do you think Mr. Wright will be okay...?"

Apollo thought for a moment, not knowing how to respond. SO, he decided to tell her the truth, "I...I don't know. I honestly don't know." After that, the call went quite.

_This must be as hard on him as it is on Mr. Wright, _Athena thought, _After all, she's been with him his whole career as a lawyer, helping him develop his technique..._

"Hey, Apollo, want to see a movie later?"

Phoenix finally got into Vale, being led by Blake. They walked the rest of the way silently, walking. They stopped by the cafe, getting some coffee, and continued on their way. This time, they had some small talk about the town, weather, people, etc. until they got to the school. Phoenix hoped Blake was right about this...

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: Hey guys, short chapter, I apologize. This past week, I had to go to drivers class, so I had no time what so ever. But, hey, I can drive now. So I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you had a great christmas, and a happy new year!**

**I do not own Capcom/Ace Attorney, nor RWBY/Roosterteeth. All rights reserved.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pre A/N: We're back, baby! You may have noticed the title change from Turnabout Yellow to Turnabout RWBY. I just thought it would be more appropriate. Enjoy!**

Phoenix looked like a lost dog as Blake led him to the office. He dragged his feet all the way to the office building. When they walked in to the information center, Blake immediately asked for Ozpin, handing the lady behind the desk the note. She looked over it, and nodded to her. Blake looked at Phoenix, and dragged him to the elevator to go up to his level. She looked at the slumped Lawyer, knowing he didn't get a lot of sleep. She rubbed his arm to calm his nerves, but it looks like it did little to help him.

The ding came from the elevator, and the doors opened up to the Ozpin office. Glinda Goodwitch stood next to the coffee drinker, and payed little to the 2 in the elevator. They were just wrapping up their conversation, and Ozpin motioned for them to come over to him.

"Ah, Blake. What brings you back so early."

"Well..." Blake explained everything to Ozpin, who listened closely. He shut his eyes as Blake finished. He nodded. "Blake, you may leave. It would be best if me and Mr. Wright talked about this alone." Blake looked at the lawyer. "But-"

"Blake," Phoenix finally spoke, "You better go back to your team. They are probably worried sick. I can take care of myself, thank you for everything." Blake nodded to him, and left the lawyer and the professor alone.

"So, Mr. Wright," Ozpin said, motioning him to take a seat. Phoenix sat down, eyes following Ozpin, "So you need resources to help your search, and you think we have them?" Ozpin sipped his coffee down, listening to Phoenix's reply.

"Yes."

"You do realize this is a grimm fighting school, training hunters and huntresses, not a police academy?"

"Completely," Phoenix started, "But, to my understanding, you also have had run-ins with the criminal organization known as the White Fang. And my case pertains to a member of the White Fang. Now, considering you record every grimm run in, I would guess you also record the White Fang run ins as well, no?"

"Yes, we do," Ozpin stated, "But our resources are very limited."

"From what I've heard and seen, you have a better data base thats available to me right now."

"Considering that," Ozpin paused, "I assume it's fine to use our library. But, as per protocol, you have to be on campus while using it, no going from place to place. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, thank you." Phoenix got up, shaking the principle's hand.

"You'll find your room in Dorm 3, room 6. We have everything set up for you in there." Ozpin said, satisifed.

"How did you- on second thought, I assume you predicted this would happen." Phoenix answered himself, and walked out the way he came. He used a map at the entrance to guide himself. Once he got to the dorm, he found that he was on the second floor. He went to the end of the hall, using a key given to him to get into his room.

In his room was everything he needed: A bed with a change of cloths on it, A bedside table with a lamp and a tablet thing, which he has heard called a "scroll" before, and a coffee maker next to the tablet. But the thing he was happiest about was the desk: 4 separate little compartments for organization, a huge desk-face that was about 4 feet wide by 3 feet tall, giving him plenty of space. On the desk, was a small laptop set up for him. He also had a tac-board, to hang pictures, and a 24-7 library card. Obviously, Ozpin knew he was coming here. He looked to the wall opposite to his bed, and found a small fridge and pantry, below a microwave. Both were full of food and drinks, mostly energy drinks.

He finally re-focused himself, and looked at his phone. _Ok, it's 4 now, so I'll go to the library for 8 hours come back, fix dinner, get organized, and get some sleep. _He got the library card, his key, and headed to the library.

He pulled everything he could from the internet database. Everything ranging from the lead members of the White Fang, to the history of the White Fang, to their mission execution, even to their enemies, which was the government. So he pulled some government targets that may be in danger. He also got the information about the car used, the hose used to transfer the Carbon Dioxide, and the effects it can generate. He got the house schematics, and the information of the victim. Once he got done, he looked at his watch. _Crap... it's 10:45... I'd better get going! _He stuffed everything in his now stuffed file, and headed out of the now lifeless library.

Once he got back to the dorm, he heard a lot of scuffling upstairs, so he decided to wait downstairs until it died down. Once it did, he went up stairs, and walked slowly to his room. Once he got to the door, he froze.

He heard voices...

From his room...

Familiar voices...

"Damn you Ozpin!"Phoenix cursed silently. He put the key in his door, and turned the nob, opening it on the unsuspecting guests.

"The 2 arguing team captains looked at the apparent intruder in surprise.

"Mr. Wright...?" The small 15 year old asked the lawyer.

"W-what are you doing here?" The blonde headed boy asked.

"Well... it's a long story, eh-heh..." Phoenix then gave a summary of what happened, and the leaders nodded as he spoke.

"So," Ruby started, "You'll be staying here until...?"

"Until I... I don't know." Phoenix stated bluntly.

"Well... welcome!" Jaune shrugged, a smile on his face.

"Thanks," Phoenix started, "But you 2 need sleep. It's almost midnight, and you don't get to sleep in. Now, Get. To. Sleep." Phoenix turned into parent mode, and both kids drooped their heads. "Yes, dad." Ruby stuck her tongue out playfully, and scurried to her room. Phoenix smiled, shaking his head, and shut the door softly.

He finally got back to business. He put some ramen noodles in the microwave, and organized himself as he was waiting for it to be ready. He sighed with satisfaction, everything organized. He then heard the beep form his ramen noodles, and walked over, taking it out. He got a plastic spoon, and dove into his noodles. Once he finished, he threw away his trash, and stripped into his pajamas, and got some shut-eye. He knew he needed all of his rest, for the trials that were to come.

When he opened his eyes, it was 10, which was later than he hoped. _At least no one will be in the showers, _thought Phoenix, and got his towel, and got in and out of the shower as fast as he could. He decided to wear the street cloths that were given to him, and put on his usual beanie he kept with him. He knew the cafeteria was serving breakfast still, so he ran to get something. Luckily, the food was free, and it was food he liked: A cheese omelet with bacon and eggs. He got his plate, put it into a to-go box, and got out of the cafeteria undetected.

Once he got back to his dorm, he noticed a blue light flashing from his scroll. Once he unlocked it, he saw Ozpin had sent him a message, "Mr. Wright, I trust that everything is well. Message me if you need anything- Ozpin." He smiled at the principles kind hospitality, and dove into his breakfast.

Once he was done, he started to divulge the information that he gathered. He first started with the members of the White Fang. Unfortunately, there was no record of his person of interest, Carson. But, he did find out about more about their partners, more specifically, the brother of the prosecutor he just faced, Roman Torchwick. He could see the resemblance, but enough to tell who is who. Luckily, though, all the other information turned up positive. Their mission execution helped him piece together what could've happened to his daughter. Using this new information, he drew out the crime scene, and tacked it to his board. He then got some details of the government officials, and the similar details about the targets, so he could get a good idea of who they could've targeted. He decided to stop there, sectioning off the past crime to be analyzed later.

He looked at his clock, and noticed it was only 6 o'clock. He decided to fix soup this time, as it fit how cold it was outside. He decided to get onto his laptop, and logged into the pre-downloaded Skype, where he saw his contacts. He clicked on Apollo's name, and started a conversation with him. He first typed how he was, and asked how he and Athena were. He then heard the familiar ding from his microwave. He went over, got it, and sat down with it, reading Apollo's response.

"Hey, Mr. Wright! We're doing fine on our end. Taking care of office duties. We're thinking of taking a case, but that won't be until later this week we make our decision. Tonight, we're actually going to eat and talk over the case."

Phoenix thought of a witty response, and chuckled silently as he wrote it: "So, you to are going on an attorney date, sounds interesting. Make sure you ask for their finest wine."

"Damnit Wright! Not like that. Anyways, I have to go get ready. I'll msg you later. TTYL.

"Apollo, you're not as hip as you think you are, you do realize that, right...?"

"Can it, Mr. Wright."

He smiled to his assistant's response, and shut his computer to enjoy the rest of his soup. Once he threw it away, he began working on the other case that was linked to it. It all was working fine, he had gotten done with the car's specs, specifically the tail pipe and Carbon Dioxide outtake, and was getting started on the hose, when-

"Ohhhh! What's that Mr. Wright?" Phoenix almost jumped out of his chair, seeing Ruby standing right behind him. "Ruby! How did you-" Phoenix looked over to the door, and saw it was shut once again.

"I have my secrets, Mr. Wright." Ruby said confidently.

"Um, don't you have any homework you have to do?" Phoenix tried to find an excuse for her to leave.

"Nope! Finished it all. Oh, and before you ask, yes I have showered, obviously, by my pajamas. Here! Feel my hair!" Ruby angled her head so he could feel it, which did, indeed, feel damp. Phoenix shrugged. "So, what are you doing in here?"

"Well, everyone's being boring, so I decided to come in here!"

"Well, you're not going to get much out of me, I'm working."

"Fine, I'll just sit here."

"Suite yourself." Phoenix pointed to his bed, which she sat cross-legged on. She looked on as the attorney picked up file after file. Then, something flashed on his bed side table. She quietly picked up the golden necklace, opening it. Phoenix heard the familiar click, letting her go through with it.

"Hey, Mr. Wright, is this your daughter?" Ruby held up the picture to the father.

"Yes, her name is Trucy." Phoenix answered her. Ruby made an O formation with her mouth, and kept looking at the picture. It took her 5 minutes to say something that took Phoenix off-guard. "She kinda looks like me..." Phoenix turned to her, finally seeing the resemblance between the 2 teens.

"Hm, I guess you're right..." They both faded into silence, which was broken up with a phone ring. Ruby was the first to grab it. "It says... Unknown? Mr. Wright, I thought you had caller I.D.?"

"I do." Phoenix said grabbing the phone from her, answering the call, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Wright. This is the White Fang." Phoenix grinded his teeth visibly, making Ruby wonder who it was. "We are wondering if you have taken up the case yet. Have you?"

"I'm still getting information about it," Phoenix answered slowly, thinking of every words meaning before he said it.

"Well, if you're not convinced, here's some insurance. I suggest you put in on speaker, so you won't go deaf." Phoenix obliged, putting a finger to his mouth so Ruby wouldn't speak. He set the phone down, and heard a very unpleasant sound: The sound of a drill going off. In the background, he could vaguely, but certainly, heard Trucy's muffled screams. Phoenix's eyes went wide, waiting for the horrid sound to stop. "Well, Mr. Wright?"

Before he could answer, Ruby yelled into the phone, "I don't know who you are, or where you are, but when I do know, I'm coming for you!"

Before Phoenix could silence her, something strange happened, "Oh? And who might this be?"

"This is Ruby Rose, leader of Team Ruby at Beacon Academy!" Phoenix heard some whispers in the background, but couldn't make out anything they were saying. "Well then, Mrs. Rose, it will be a pleasure killing you soon. But, Mr. Wright, make sure in that courtroom, she ins't there. I'd rather see the surprise on her face in an empty alley than a courtroom. Tah Tah!" And with that he hung up. Silence fell upon the room.

"Ruby-"

"Mr. Wright! I'm so so so so so so so so s-"

"Nah uh uh! No need to apologize. You just did me a huge favor."

"How did I-"

"Well, let's think back to the last thing he said."

"Yeah, about killing me in an alley."

"Close. He said he'd rather see you in an alley than in the courtroom."

"Yeah, so?"

"That means he's _**going to be at the trial"**_

_To Be Continued..._

** A/N: Chapter done! Finally back! Breaks are all over, everything is good! I took a good break to do this chapter, I feel like. I accumulated so many plot ideas that I can't wait to reveal to you, and I did one in the chapter. * Bonus Fact * I was going to include something about North Korea's sun landing propaganda, but I wanted this chapter to be kind of serious, so I'll save it. But, let's not talk about that. I want to hear from you guys! How are you guys liking the story? Did you watch the Pro Bowl or the Grammys? Or both or neither? What was your favorite Grammy performance? I hope to hear form you guys soon. And, of course, Constructive Criticism is always accepted, and review if you're confused about something I'm not clear enough about, it really helps. Thanks!**

**May God be with you guys this week!**

**~Nathan**


End file.
